Naruto
by CaeliC
Summary: Une jeune demoiselle de Konoha reçoit une mission et se retrouve tout à coup au repère de l'Akatsuki... Ze quiche pour les résumés, CaeliC's power...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I : Une mission de plus**

Saya venait de se réveiller. Elle n'avait qu'à peine eut le temps de se lever, qu'un faucon venait frapper à sa fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit, et prit le papier qui était attaché à sa patte. Elle regarda partir l'oiseau et lut le message : Elle était convoquée chez l'Hokage. Encore. Elle alla prendre une douche et s'habilla. Et après avoir attrapé une pomme dans le panier de la cuisine, elle partit.

Elle habitait une maison éloignée du centre-ville mais il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour arriver à destination. Elle marchait toute enjouée vers le bureau quand elle vit Naruto et Sakura en sortir. L'élève de Godaime semblait énervée :

- J'y crois pas !

La jeune kunoichi brandissait son poing devant son visage qui reflétait une certaine colère. Elle avait hurlé si fort que tout le bâtiment avait dû entendre. Mais personne ne semblait réagir, comme si ses sautes d'humeur étaient habituelles :

- C'est dingue ! Comment ose-t-elle. D'accord, c'est l'Hokage et elle a beaucoup de boulot mais y a des limites !

- Heu… Sakura-chan… Pas encore, s'il te plaît. Tu vas finir par faire un infarctus si tu continues à te mettre à ce point en colère à chaque fois.

- Si ça pouvait la tuer, elle serait morte depuis longtemps…

Sakura et Naruto se retournèrent. La première pour frapper l'inconnu, le deuxième pour voir le visage du suicidaire. Mais la jeune fille se retint lorsqu'elle vit que c'était son ancien Sensei qui parlait :

- Kakashi-san… dit Naruto dans un soupir de soulagement.

- Yo !

- Ca fait seulement une heure de retard… continua le shinobi.

- Oui, je me suis perdu.

- Pour pas changer ! s'énerva encore Sakura.

- Oulala. Tu es dans tes bons jours à ce que je vois.

- Elle s'est encore disputée avec la vieille.

- Encore ?

- C'est de sa faute aussi. Sous prétexte qu'elle est Hokage, elle se croit tout permis.

- Que t'a-t-elle encore demandé de si dramatique ?

A cette question, Sakura se retourna pour le fusiller du regard. Mais par ce geste, elle se cogna contre Saya :

- Vous pouvez pas regarder où vous allez, non ? s'écria la kunoichi.

Elle se tourna de nouveau pour frapper la condamné :

- Sumimasen, dit Saya en saluant respectueusement Sakura. Sumimasen.

- Ah… Heu… Bon, d'accord, mais fais attention la prochaine fois.

- Heu… Hai.

Elle s'en alla frapper à la porte de l'Hokage.

- Sakura-chan ?

- Quoi ! s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers Naruto alors que Saya entrait.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

- Remarqué quoi ?

- Elle est aveugle, répondit Kakashi.

- Hein ?

Les trois ninjas regardèrent la porte se refermer puis s'en allèrent en silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Horochi Saya !

- Haï, Tsunade-sama ! répondit l'interpellée en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

- Je vais te donner une mission de la plus haute importance !

- Haï, Tsunade-sama !

- Tu vas aller me chercher une douzaine de bouteilles de saké illico !

- Haï, Tsunade-sama !

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand l'Hokage prit à nouveau la parole :

- Ta mission sera de trouver une certaine personne…un renégat d'Hi-no-kuni.

- Bien.

La jeune fille avait changé de ton et parut soudainement glaciale. Elle attrapa le parchemin que Tsunade lui avait lancé :

- Qu'en est-il du saké ? dit-elle en rangeant le rouleau.

- Je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Bien.

Elle sortit de la pièce en silence. Tsunade se rassit à son bureau et se servit un verre.

- Quand je pense qu'elle pourrait être à son service…

Et elle but son verre d'un trait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saya retourna chez elle pour enfiler d'autres vêtements et pour prendre deux ou trois affaires. Elle prit une longue bande qu'elle enroula autour de sa poitrine et attacha ses longs cheveux noirs en une tresse. Puis elle attacha sa ceinture et sa besace remplie d'armes, de rouleaux et de quelques provisions. Elle accrocha son katana à sa ceinture et enfila son manteau. Elle était prête. Elle porta son masque à son visage et partit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux review :**

Suatsu, voilà la suite Mais elle indique pas vraiment qui c'est cette petite ninja, lis quand même D

Flore Risa : Ben, en temps normal, des descriptions, j'en fais trop Là, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais, justement, pour qu'il y en ait le moins possible... Si tu continues à suivre, peut-être que tu préféreras. En tout cas, j'avais déjà écrit la suite alors, t'attends pas à mieux (j'allais pas tout changer pour tes beaux yeux D) Pour le moment, j'en suis à beaucoup plus de chapitres que ce que je voulais donc je ne compte pas faire plus de description...

Voilà...

**Chapitre II : Combat **

Saya sautait de branches en branches en direction de la croix indiquée sur le parchemin que l'Hokage lui avait donné. Selon les sources de Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru se tapissait quelque part aux frontières du pays. Cela intriguait l'Hokage. La mission de Saya consistait seulement à trouver son repaire et à savoir ce qu'il y faisait. Mais elle précisait bien :

_« Si vous devez vous retrouver face aux ninjas, vous avez l'autorisation et le devoir de vous défendre vous et Konoha. »_

Elle continua sa route jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Elle s'arrêta à un arbre et se percha à son sommet. Elle mangea un peu, but et se coucha _(NDLA : enfin, si on peut appeler ça se coucher)_.

A son réveil, avant l'aube, elle repartit. Elle voulait être sûre d'arriver à destination au plus tard dans deux jours. Elle ne rencontra rien sur sa route _(NDLA : à peine quelques brigands surarmés et deux ou trois animaux enragés)_ et s'arrêta environ une heure avant que le soleil ne se couche. Une demi-heure après son arrivée, alors qu'elle préparait un campement de fortune, elle sentit la présence de trois personnes. Elle rangea tout ce qu'elle put, grimpa à un arbre et cacha son chakra. Mais les trois personnes continuaient à s'approcher d'elle. Elles venaient du sud. L'emplacement approximatif du repaire d'Orochimaru était au nord. Elle était sur ses gardes, redoutant de voir les visages de ces inconnus qui avaient maintenant caché leur chakra. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard sans un bruit, scrutant l'endroit. L'un d'entre eux fini par se baisser. Il sauta et lança un shuriken en direction de Saya qui l'évita. Elle tomba malgré tout et atterrit devant eux :

- Un Anbu de Konoha, dit Orochimaru. Peut-être une connaissance à toi Kabuto.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne reconnais pas ce masque. Ca fait longtemps maintenant que je suis parti.

- C'est vrai, ricana Orochimaru. Que viens-tu donc faire ici ? Te serais-tu égaré ?

Saya ne répondit pas. Elle cherchait comment elle pourrait venir à bout des trois renégats alors qu'elle venait de passer la journée à courir :

- Eh bien ? continua-t-il. On a perdu sa langue ? Serais-tu impressionné ?

- Pas par Kabuto en tout cas, dit une voix au-dessus d'eux.

C'était le ninja qui avait lancé le kunai quelques minutes avant, il portait un manteau dont la capuche recouvrait son visage :

- Répète un peu ça !

- Tu aimes tellement que je le dise ?

- Allons, ne faisons pas attendre notre ami, dit Orochimaru, ce n'est pas poli. Qui s'y colle ?

- Pas moi, dit l'homme qui s'asseyait sur sa branche. Un minable Anbu ne m'intéresse pas. Je le laisse à ce cher Kabuto.

- Te sentirais-tu faiblir ? ironisa le ninja.

- C'est juste pour te laisser te faire un peu valoir auprès de seigneur Orochimaru. Depuis quelques temps, je suis toujours obligé de te sauver…

Alors que Kabuto allait sauter sur l'homme, Saya leur lança une dizaine de kunais. Ils furent tous parés, sauf un qui atterrit dans l'avant-bras de l'ancien Anbu :

- Ah ! Bordel !

- Eh bien, Kabuto ? On se relâche ?

- Toi, la ferme ! Je vais d'abord trucider celui-là et ensuite je te tue.

- Allons, Allons, Kabuto, dit Orochimaru. Ne nous énervons pas.

Il arborait un large sourire et ses yeux exorbités reflétaient sa démence. Kabuto arracha le kunai de son avant-bras et regarda Saya :

- C'est avec ce kunai que je vais prendre ta vie mon petit. Ne suis-je pas généreux ?

- Oh si ! répondit l'homme au manteau.

A ces mots, Kabuto se lança sur Saya. S'ensuivit une multitude de coups. Kabuto s'acharnait sur la jeune fille mais sans grand résultat. Elle avait nettement le dessus, ce qui énervait passablement le ninja, sans compter l'homme au manteau qui se retenait à peine de rire :

- Voudrais-tu un coup de main, Kabuto ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je m'en passerais, merci.

- Alors, dépêche-toi. J'en ai marre de t'attendre.

- Toi, ta gueule !

Saya lança un shuriken à l'homme assit sur l'arbre qui, surpris, tomba au sol à côté d'Orochimaru :

- Eh bien ! Il semblerait que notre nouvel ami n'apprécie pas que tu t'en prennes à Kabuto, Sasuke.

- Aurait-il déjà une touche ? dit l'homme en se levant.

- Non mais ça va pas ? s'écria Kabuto. Je suis pas branché mecs, moi.

- Alors pourquoi me regarde-tu toujours en me dévorant des yeux ?

- Mais t'es taré !

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme. N'est-ce pas mon petit Kabuto ?

Le petit Kabuto en question se jeta sur le jeune homme, en oubliant son combat. Alors qu'il allait abattre son pied sur son nouvel adversaire, ils virent une forme se mettre entre eux et les expulser tous les deux. L'un à plusieurs mètres et l'autre contre un arbre qui explosa à son contact. Orochimaru éclata en un rire sadique tandis que les deux hommes se relevaient avec difficultés :

- Oulala, s'amusa-t-il. J'ai bien l'impression que vous ne faites pas le poids.

Kabuto, visiblement très énervé, chargea sur Saya, et Sasuke l'imita. Ils se battaient tout autour d'Orochimaru qui regardait la scène avec intérêt. Saya commençait à perdre l'équilibre. Soudain, alors qu'elle était aux prises avec Kabuto, une grande boule de feu arriva sur eux. Le renégat réussit à l'éviter mais pas la jeune fille qui fut emportée avec elle :

- Mais t'es dingue ? T'aurais pu prévenir, j'ai failli y passer aussi.

- Je savais que tu allais l'éviter mon petit Kabuto. Tu es si ingénieux.

- La ferme !

Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où Saya devait se trouver _(NDLA : totalement carbonisée…)_.Orochimaru les rejoint. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils ne la trouvèrent pas :

- Raiton : la Punition Céleste!

- Doton : Le Bouclier de Terre ! _(NDLA : je sais, nuls les noms.)_

Le bouclier de Kabuto éclata en mille morceaux. Quand la fumée fut dissipée, les trois renégats virent Saya, debout sur une branche :

- Alors, ce n'était pas toi ? demanda Kabuto.

- Un clone ? s'amusa Orochimaru. Intéressant…

- Quand… commença Kabuto.

Il vit que Saya avait un shuriken planté dans le flanc gauche :

- Depuis le début, semble-t-il, dit Sasuke.

- Très intéressant, continua Orochimaru qui se léchait la lèvre supérieure avec délectation.

Les deux subordonnés s'élancèrent à nouveau sur la jeune fille. Ils enchaînaient les attaques et elle avait du mal à suivre. Puis, alors qu'ils allaient tous les deux lui porter un coup, elle prit son sabre et para le coup de pied de Kabuto avec le fourreau tandis qu'elle arrêtait le kunai de l'autre avec sa lame. Elle tourna sur elle-même, ce qui eut pour effet de les repousser tous les deux. Les clochettes attachées au manche tintèrent doucement :

- Un katana rouge avec des clochettes ? dit Kabuto.

- Tu connais ? demanda Sasuke.

- De réputation. Ce serait …

Kabuto n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, Saya l'avait déjà attaqué :

- Tiens ? ria Orochimaru. Notre ami souhaiterait-il ne pas être découvert ?

Les trois ninjas continuaient à se battre. Avec son sabre, Saya semblait avoir prit de l'assurance. Ces coups étaient plus précis et rapides. Au fur et à mesure, elle déchiquetait le manteau du shinobi qui fut bientôt en lambeaux. Celui-ci s'arrêta un instant et l'enleva :

- Dommage, dit-il, un manteau tout neuf.

Sasuke s'élança derechef sur Saya qui continuait à se battre avec Kabuto.

Au bout d'un certain temps, voyant que le combat tournait à l'avantage de l'Anbu, Orochimaru intervint :

- Eh bien. Il va peut-être falloir que je m'y mette, dit-il avec un certain plaisir.

Il lança une incantation et une centaine de serpents apparu devant lui, et il les envoya aussitôt sur Saya. Aux prises avec les deux hommes, elle ne put éviter cette attaque et se fit mordre. Les deux ninjas en profitèrent pour lui donner un double coup qui la fit s'écraser à terre. Sonnée, elle réussit tout de même à se relever, non sans difficultés. Mais elle tomba de nouveau quelques secondes après :

- Les serpents d'Orochimaru-sama sont un peu venimeux, ricana Kabuto.

- Dommage pour lui, continua Orochimaru. Il aurait pu vous battre sans ça.

- Pardon ? s'offusqua Sasuke.

- Il a raison, dit Kabuto. Cet Anbu est connu pour sa force.

- Ah oui ? dit Sasuke sur un ton de mépris. Et pourquoi ? Il avait pas l'air si fort.

- Il parait que tous ceux qui ont essayé de voir son visage sont morts.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Sasuke très intéressé alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Saya.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais lui enlever son masque pardi.

- T'écoutes rien de c'qu'on te dit ou quoi ? Si tu fais ça, tu vas crever.

- Hahaha ! Tu me fais vraiment rire Kabuto.

Il approcha sa main gauche du masque de Saya et au moment où il allait la poser dessus, Saya fit un mouvement avec son katana. Elle lui trancha la main :

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Putain de merde ! cria Sasuke. Toi, tu vas crever !

Il tenait son poignet en sang. Saya se releva et se mit en position pour le recevoir. Alors qu'il allait s'élancer, Orochimaru le retint :

- Ca suffit Sasuke.

- Quoi ? Sûrement pas ! Il doit payer pour ce qu'il vient de faire ! Et tout de suite.

- Je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose à propos de cette garde… Tu ne le tueras pas ce soir.

- Mais…

- De toute façon, il va mourir à cause du venin de mes petits chéris. Allons-y.

- Justement, je veux qu'il crève par mes soins.

Orochimaru lui lança un regard noir et Sasuke n'osa pas insister. Ils s'en allèrent en laissant Saya à son sort. Elle attendit de ne plus sentir leurs chakras pour se laisser tomber et elle perdit connaissance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III : Prisonnière**

Quand Saya se réveilla _(NDLA : ben oui, elle est pas morte, sinon mon histoire serait niquée)_, elle se trouvait confortablement installée dans un lit. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, en tout cas, pas à Konoha. Elle scruta l'endroit avec son chakra et y reconnu une chambre mais elle semblait être seule. Elle essaya de se lever mais n'y parvint pas. Soudain, elle entendit des voix, qu'elle écouta avec attention :

(… Je comprends bien qu'il n'était pas loin du repaire mais en quoi c'est une raison pour le ramener ici et le garder en plus ? Vivant pour pas pousser !)

(Tu as vu le katana à côté de lui ?)

(Oui, et alors ?)

(Tu ne le connais pas ? s'étonna une autre voix.)

(Ben non.)

(C'est celui d'un shinobi très réputé.)

(Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ça peut bien faire ?)

(Et alors, on ne sait pas comment mais s'il meurt, son chef l'apprend aussitôt et sait où il est mort et comment. Il reçoit toute les données de ses combats passés… etc…)

(C'est la galère quoi.)

(Et vous croyez à ces salades ? N'importe quoi.)

(Il parait même qu'on ne peut pas voir son vrai visage sans se faire tuer.)

(C't'une vraie légende c'type.)

(Faut croire.)

(On ne peut pas voir son vrai visage, tu dis ?)

(Non.)

(Sous peine de se faire tuer ?)

(Il semblerait… Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?)

(Ca m'a donné envie de voir sa frimousse tout ça.)

(T'es con !)

Saya entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle attrapa son katana et le dégaina :

- Eh ! Venez voir ça. Notre invité est réveillé.

(Déjà ? s'étonna une voix.)

Un autre homme entra dans la chambre :

- Je rêve ! Il était tellement empoisonné qu'il devrait être mort et le voilà debout !

- Pas tout à fait, reprit le premier homme.

- On dirait bien qu'il n'arrive pas à se lever, s'amusa un autre. Eh ! Doucement avec cette arme ! C'est pas un jouet.

Saya venait d'essayer de lui trancher la gorge alors qu'il s'approchait un peu trop près. Son bras tomba sur le lit. Elle le releva aussitôt quand elle vit qu'un autre homme s'approchait :

- Wou ! T'es dangereux mec. Eh ! Tu devrais essayer de t'calmer un peu. Ca va pas t'aider de t'exciter comme ça. C'te poison, l'a l'air fort… Si Sasori dit qu't'aurais dû crever, c'est qu't'es sacrément balèze… Allez, on va t'laisser dormir un peu.

(Quoi ?)

- Faudrait pas qu'tu nous claques entre les mains, d'après c'que j'ai compris.

L'homme avait dit ça en riant, entraînant les autres avec lui dehors :

(Mais, ça va pas. S'il est vivant et réveillé, faut pas le laisser comme ça, sans surveillance ! s'indigna un homme tandis que les autres s'en allaient.)

(Exact.)

(Ben oui.)

(C'est pourquoi tu vas t'poster devant sa porte et l'garder.)

(Koaaaa ?)

(Quelqu'un viendra t'relever tout à l'heure… Peut-être…)

Il y eut un silence et le garde reprit en colère :

(Putain ! Je me suis encore fait avoir. Quels cons !)

La jeune fille se rendormit, encore épuisée.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saya se réveilla en sursaut. Elle sentait la présence de quelqu'un dans la pièce. Elle le chercha avec son chakra et le « vit » assit sur une chaise devant elle :

- Te voilà réveillé.

Elle ne répondit pas :

- Bien. Essaye de te lever.

Elle s'exécuta. Elle se sentait encore engourdit mais elle était capable de tenir debout. Elle resta sans bouger et fixa l'homme :

- Tu peux t'asseoir. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Pour le moment, tu resteras ici. Nous t'apporterons à manger. Je te déconseille de tenter de t'enfuir. Tu es peut-être fort mais nous le sommes aussi, et nous sommes neuf.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir quand il dit :

- Ah ! Ca ne te servira à rien non plus d'essayer de te suicider. Il y aura constamment un garde à ta porte pour t'empêcher de sortir et pour vérifier si tu es toujours vivant.

Il s'avança et s'arrêta de nouveau :

- Nous déciderons de ton sort plus tard.

Il sortit. Saya put « voir » un homme devant la porte. Il ne semblait pas faire partie de ceux qui étaient là la fois d'avant. Elle se recoucha, un peu énervée de ne rien pouvoir faire et se mit à réfléchir un peu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Amène-toi ! dit le garde qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Saya était rétablie et qu'elle attendait dans cette chambre que les membres de l'Akatsuki décident de ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle. Elle sortit et suivi son geôlier assez heureuse de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose d'autre que de regarder le plafond. Il l'emmena dans une grande salle qui semblait ne contenir aucun meuble. Elle sentit qu'ils venaient de rejoindre les autres membres, comptant six autres personnes déjà présentes dans la salle. Son garde la poussa au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient et vint se joindre aux autres :

- Nous avons décidé de ce qu'il adviendrait de toi. L'un de nous nous a apporté quelques renseignements sur toi plutôt intéressants... Tu vas jurer ne jamais parler d'aucun de nous ou de cet endroit, Horochi.

Saya ne répondit pas. Ils savaient donc qu'un Horochi ne revenait jamais sur sa parole. Mais que savaient-ils d'autre ? Connaissaient-ils tout d'elle ou bien juste les rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet ? Elle ne put donner de réponses à ses questions. Alors devait-elle tenter de se battre contre eux ? Ils étaient sept et c'était l'Akatsuki. De plus, elle était désarmée :

- Tu ne pourras pas nous vaincre tous. Et tu n'auras pas le temps de mourir, nous pourrons t'en empêcher. Alors réponds.

- Si je ne le fais pas que pourrez-vous faire ? demanda Saya avec un sourire moqueur. Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas me tuer ou vous seriez découverts aussitôt. Alors…

- N't'en fais pas pour nous. Si tu l'fais pas, ça va nous gêner, c'est sûr. Mais, on pourra s'débrouiller mon gars. Pour toi, c'est plus avantageux d'accepter not' offre. T'peux m'croire.

Le silence tomba de nouveau. Elle se sentait vraiment acculée. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas de solution. L'hypothèse qu'ils mentent en disant qu'ils avaient le choix était possible, mais pas certaine. Et peut-être que de faire cette promesse lui donnerait du temps pour trouver un moyen d'avertir Tsunade-sama. Soudain, elle se décida :

- Je vous promets de ne rien révéler à votre sujet, et ce à qui que ce soit.

Ils semblèrent tous étonnés et ne réagirent pas. Et puis l'un d'entre eux parla :

- Très bien.

Celui qui la gardait vint vers elle et la ramena à sa chambre. Il la laissa là et referma la porte sans dire un mot. Saya se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il semblait qu'elle venait de gagner un peu de répit…


	4. Chapter 4

Spicycocktail, contente que tu apprécies Saya (moi aussi).  
Ohatsu25, je vois ce que tu veux dire Pour ce qui est de Saya, pour le moment, ils ne se doutent de rien (vive l'invention de la métamorphose), mais ça va venir... Peut-être... On verra...

Joyeuse lecture !**  
**

**Chapitre IV : Akatsuki**

Le lendemain de l'interrogatoire de Saya, une femme vint la chercher vers midi :

- Salut !

Saya se leva de sa chaise précipitamment :

- Allons, allons. Je vais pas te manger. Je suis venue pour te faire visiter sommairement avant qu'on mange.

La renégat aperçut l'étonnement de Saya :

- Ben oui. Comme maintenant t'es plus vraiment une menace pour nous (question informations s'entend, hein ?), on s'est dit qu'on pouvait te laisser circuler… Accompagné bien sûr, dit-elle en lui lançant un sourire. On n'est pas si dingues que ça. Allez, amène-toi, on a pas toute la journée.

Elle suivit la jeune femme en silence et se laissa guider. Le repaire de l'Akatsuki était plutôt simple en fait. La porte de sa chambre donnait sur un couloir qui donnait accès à neuf autres chambres comme la sienne. Au bout du couloir, à gauche, il y avait la salle d'eau, à droite, il donnait sur une grande pièce : la salle à manger. De celle-ci, on pouvait accéder à la cuisine et à la salle d'entraînement. Elles rejoignirent le reste des membres à table et tout le monde se mit à manger. L'un d'entre eux prit la parole :

- Tu manges pas ? demanda-t-il à Saya. Parce qu'avec ta capuche baissée comme ça, ça va pas être facile.

Elle avait retirer son masque lorsque Orochimaru était parti et l'avait gardé caché, mais elle ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'ils voient trop son visage _(NDLA : même si elle s'était métamorphosée, elle voulait faire durer le suspense.)_ et ils en mourraient tous d'envie :

- Tu veux vraiment pas qu'on voie ta tête, hein ? continua la femme.

- Rhooo ! Allez. De toute façon tu veux qu'on le dise à qui, on n'a pas vraiment beaucoup d'amis.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire :

- Laissez-le, dit quelqu'un. Il bouff'ra tout seul dans sa chambre.

- Ouais, mais c'est pas drôle. J'aimerais bien voir sa bouille, moi, dit la femme.

- Toi, dès qu'y a un mec dans les environs, faut que tu sautes dessus.

- Ohhh ! Ca va, hein ? Tu vas pas encore me faire une crise de jalousie Kyo ?

L'homme souffla, énervé :

- Au fait, on s'est toujours pas présentés final'ment, dit un autre. Moi, j'm'appelle Isa.

- Marek, c'est moi qui t'ai trouvée.

- Sasori.

- Deidara... L'imbécile, là, c'est Kyoshiro.

- Huroï.

- Et moi c'est Yoji… Bon, il en manque deux : Itachi et Kodaime. Pour le moment, disons qu'ils sont en mission. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Yu… Yukito, répondit Saya.

Il y eut un silence qui inquiéta la jeune fille :

- Yukito Horoshi. Très bien. Je pensais pas que tu nous donnerais ton nom si facilement.

(M...)

- Enfin, c'est cool. A défaut de visage, on peut au moins te donner un nom, dit Deidara.

- Fais gaffe mec, elle fait des propositions à tout l'monde.

Ils rirent tous en cœur, exceptés Deidara, outrée, et Kyoshiro, très énervé. Le reste du repas se passa dans la même bonne humeur. Saya était plus qu'étonnée de cette ambiance amicale. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que les membres de l'Akatsuki pouvaient être amusant. Elle retourna assez vite dans sa chambre car elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait _(NDLA : et pis parce qu'elle avait la dalle, quand même, faut bien le dire)_. A la fin de la journée, vers 18h00, Isa vint voir Saya et discuta avec elle. Enfin… Il parla beaucoup et Saya l'écoutait… Et ils allèrent manger _(NDLA : enfin, Saya…)_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au bout de quelques jours, Saya pouvait dresser les portraits approximatifs des caractères des membres :

- Deidara : plutôt enjouée. Aime beaucoup les hommes.

- Kyoshiro : sûrement amoureux de Deidara. Ne m'aime visiblement pas.

- Huroï : ne parle presque pas. Sourit parfois. Mais sait s'amuser quand même.

- Sasori : complètement taré. Aime le sang.

- Marek : marrant. Jeune et enjoué.

- Isa : très marrant. Ne sais pas faire une phrase en parlant correctement.

- Yoji : marrant. Chef d'Akatsuki. Un peu pervers _(NDLA : pas dans le sens sexuel ! Bande d'obsédés !)_.

Elle n'avait pas encore vu tous les membres puisque Itachi et Kodaime n'étaient toujours pas rentrés, mais elle commençait déjà à apprécier ceux qu'elle connaissait.  
Toutes leurs journées étaient réglées comme du papier à musique : Ils se rassemblaient toujours le matin, à six heures. A sept heures, ils se partageaient en groupe de deux pour s'entraîner. A onze heures, ils s'arrêtaient pour manger à midi. Puis ils recommençaient leur entraînement jusqu'à dix-neuf heures et mangeaient à vingt heures. Les groupes changeaient systématiquement chaque semaine, et il arrivait parfois que l'un d'entre eux ait un genre de mission et s'absente pendant plusieurs jours. Saya, elle, ne s'entraînait pas avec eux. Et comme elle n'avait pas le droit de se balader seule dans le repaire, celui qui se retrouvait sans partenaire devait rester avec elle _(NDLA : ben oui, neuf (ou sept) divisé par deux, ça fait un boulet en trop)_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés pour aller s'entraîner, Saya rencontra les deux derniers membres :

-… Bon, voici les deux que tu ne connaissais pas, dit Yoji quand elle arriva : Itachi et Kodaime. Tu connais tout Akatsuki maintenant. Bon, les groupes pour cette semaine seront Sasori/Deidara, Huroï/Isa, Kyoshiro/Itachi, Marek/Kodaime… Je me retrouve tout seul…

Il semblait triste à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir se battre pendant toute une semaine :

- Allez, c'est parti maint'nant ! s'écria Isa tout enjoué.

Chacun d'eux passa la porte de la salle d'entraînement, et Yoji et Saya les regardèrent partir sans dire un mot. Elle se tourna vers le ninja :

- C'est vraiment pas juste, s'indignait-il. Je veux me battre, moi…

Pendant qu'il se lamentait, Saya alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et prit un livre. L'homme finit par se résigner et vint lire avec elle.  
Ils passèrent deux jours à s'ennuyer sur le canapé quand finalement, Yoji éclata :

- J'en peux plus ! meugla-t-il en lançant son livre par terre. Ca me lourde de rester à rien faire comme ça.

- C'est rageant, n'est-ce pas ? acquiesça Saya tout en lisant.

- Hai…

Il resta là sans rien dire et soudain il déclama :

- Allez, je m'en fous…

Saya lui jeta un bref coup d'œil :

- Amène-toi, on va passer un peu le temps.

Et il l'emmena dans la salle d'entraînement _(NDLA : pour le plus grand plaisir de Saya qui ne supportait plus de ne pas pouvoir bouger.)_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V : Entraînement**

Saya n'aurait jamais cru que cette salle d'entraînement pouvait être faite ainsi. Lorsqu'elle eut passé la porte, elle se trouva dans une petite pièce totalement vide. Mais les murs semblaient être fait de chakra, c'était du moins ce que ressentait la jeune fille. Yoji se mit à rire :

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ?

Saya ne sut que répondre :

- Ca ne ressemble pas vraiment à une salle d'entraînement, continua-t-il. Mais regarde.

Il s'approcha du mur qui leur faisait face et posa sa main dessus. A cet instant, le chakra réagit et six portes se formèrent petit à petit sur chacune des cloisons. Elles semblaient toutes pareilles, sauf deux qui étaient formées de la même façon mais dont le chakra paraissait différent :

- Impressionnant, pas vrai ?

Saya ne se sentait pas spécialement impressionnée. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment vu ce qui s'était passé mais simplement ressenti. Le jeune homme continua :

- Bon, allez, on y va ?

Il se dirigea vers une des deux portes au chakra différent et l'ouvrit. Il se retourna vers Saya :

- Je t'attends.

- Ah ! Gomen.

Ils entrèrent. Saya n'y sentit rien, même pas des murs. Comme s'ils étaient entrés dans le néant :

- C'est dans quel endroit que tu voudrais t'entraîner, toi ?

Et Yoji ferma la porte. Soudain, la jeune fille sentit les rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Elle entendit de l'eau qui coulait au loin et le vent faire bruisser les feuilles des arbres. Elle scruta de nouveau l'endroit et s'aperçut tout à coup qu'ils se trouvaient dans une clairière. Tout amenait à penser qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de la forêt. Saya ne sentait absolument aucune cloison. Il n'y avait que la porte derrière Yoji :

- Alors c'est ça, dit-il. C'est joli.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Ca, c'est un petit secret 

Il regarda Saya qui semblait ne pas être totalement satisfaite de cette réponse. Il se tint les mains derrière le cou et continua :

- En gros, la salle fait un mixe de ce que chacune des personnes présentes à l'intérieur recherche. Et ensuite, elle nous y emmène.

- Hein !

- Toi et moi, on pense à quelque chose et la salle réagit à ces pensées... Je t'en dirais pas plus ou je vais me faire gronder ♥ Bon, on s'amuse ou on reste là à rien faire ?

- On s'amuse !

Saya s'élança sur Yoji. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se donnaient de répit. Ils enchaînaient les attaques en riant. Saya était désavantagée sans son sabre _(NDLA : ils lui avaient quand même confisqué, faut pas charrier)_, mais elle arrivait à se débrouiller. Elle enchaînait les attaques de taijutsu mais Yoji ne se laissait pas impressionner et répondait à chaque fois. Au moment où elle crut gagner en portant un coup de pied, le jeune homme fit un mouvement qu'elle ne reconnut pas et la balança contre un arbre :

- T'es pas mauvais, dit-il en la rejoignant. Pas mauvais du tout même. Mais ta capuche est un sacré handicap. Tu voudrais pas la retirer ?

Il lui tendit la main mais elle se releva toute seule :

- Je vois aussi bien avec.

- Hein !

- Je t'en dirais pas plus ou je vais me faire gronder.

- Tricheur ! C'est ma réplique, ça.

Ils rirent et recommencèrent à se battre.

Ils utilisèrent exclusivement du taijutsu ce jour-là, comme pour se tester eux-mêmes, tout en testant l'autre. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas de la matinée. Puis, onze heures arrivèrent et ils durent sortir, légèrement essoufflés tout de même... En arrivant dans la salle à manger, ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec le reste de l'organisation qui semblait quelque peu énervée :

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? demanda Deidara.

- Quand on est sorti de l'entraînement, on a vu qu'une porte restait, continua Marek.

Ils les fixaient tous les deux, en attendant la confirmation de leurs doutes. Saya ne savait plus ou se mettre. Puis Yoji prit la parole :

- Ben, on en avait marre de rester à glander, alors on est allé se défouler un peu, admit-il en se grattant la tête.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Kisame.

- Ben, oui, continua le jeune homme.

- Monsieur n'a pas réussi à t'nir une s'maine, on dirait, s'amusa Isa.

- Ben…

Ils éclatèrent de rire, chacun d'eux connaissait très bien le caractère de leur chef. Ils finirent par aller manger en discutant et en riant. Seuls Sasori et Itachi ne semblaient pas s'amuser. Ils acceptèrent tous (certain avec plus de réticence que d'autres) que Saya fasse désormais les entraînements avec eux. Elle faisait donc maintenant (presque) partie d'Akatsuki. Il restait tout de même toujours quelqu'un pour la surveiller et ils ne lui avaient pas encore rendu son sabre (qui lui manquait sacrément).

Durant les cinq jours qui restaient à Yoji et Saya pour s'entraîner ensemble, les deux ninjas se battirent de plus en plus violemment _(NDLA : dans la limite du raisonnable)_. Mais Yoji avait quand même un net avantage sur la jeune fille qui avait perdu l'habitude de se battre intensément sans son sabre. De plus, elle avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas déchirer sa capuche durant les combats. Ils ne se parlaient pas pendant qu'ils s'entraînaient mais le dernier soir, Yoji prit la parole après avoir encore battu Saya :

- Tu te bas bien, dit-il un peu essoufflé. C'est dommage que tu ne te battes pas à fond…

Ils allaient quitter la salle quand la jeune fille répondit :

- Toi aussi…

Ils sourirent tous les deux et allèrent rejoindre le reste du groupe.


	6. Chapter 6

spicycocktail : et voilà, elle enlève son masque Pour la salle d'entraînement, ça viendra, je sais pas trop quand... Et pis, comme je vais bientôt partir loin d'internet (pauvre de moi T-T), je vais enfiler les postes et peut-être que j'aurais le temps de tout mettre.

joyeuse lecture.

**Chapitre VI : Démasquée**

Une nouvelle semaine débutait et de nouveaux groupes devaient donc être formés. Au matin, ils se rassemblèrent comme à l'accoutumer et désignèrent les groupes :

Kyoshiro/Marek

Huroï/Itachi

Yoji/Sasori

Isa/Kodaime

Et par voie de fait, Saya se retrouvait avec Deidara… _(NDLA : Vous savez, la nymphomane… Que je suis cruelle)_. Cela n'enchantait guère Saya qui redoutait la femme plus que tout :

- Ouais, chouette ! s'enthousiasma Deidara.

Kyoshiro, quand il entendit avec qui la renégat passerait la semaine, lança un regard noir à Saya. Elle fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué mais elle sentait la pression qui s'alourdissait autour d'elle :

- Allons-y mon petit Yukito.

La femme prit le bras de son nouvel adversaire et l'entraîna vers la porte. Saya déglutit avec peine. Cette semaine s'annonçait difficile…

Bien que Deidara soit moins forte que Yoji, elle n'était pas facile à battre et Saya sortait très fatiguée de chaque entraînement. C'était également dû au fait qu'elle se faisait tous les jours harceler par la jeune femme et par Kyoshiro qui lui lançait toujours des regards à vous glacer le sang.

Un soir, Saya était particulièrement fatiguée (de Deidara) et décida d'aller directement prendre sa douche après l'entraînement. La salle d'eau était en fait composée de cinq pièces de douches, deux de cabinets et d'un ensemble de quatre lavabos et d'une baignoire dans la salle principale. Quand elle entra, elle vit le corps nu de Yoji qui sortait d'une des douches _(NDLA : il ne connaît pas très bien le mot pudeur)_. Saya se dirigea vers une autre, essayant d'oublier la vision des (très jolies) fesses du jeune homme qui lui restait à l'esprit. Elle posa son masque d'Anbu sur le meuble, se déshabilla et rompu sa métamorphose. Elle se regarda dans la glace et se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux : elle n'aimait pas son corps d'homme. Elle tourna les robinets et entra dans la douche…

Deidara s'ennuyait ferme avec les garçons. Ils étaient en train de se disputer pour savoir qui pourrait s'entraîner avec Yoji la semaine suivante _(NDLA : comme il bat toujours tout le monde, ils espèrent tous avoir une revanche.)_. Seuls Itachi et Sasori restaient silencieux, le premier lisant un livre et le second travaillant ses pantins pour qu'ils soient le plus douloureux possible. Elle les regardait avec désespoir quand elle vit Yoji (en serviette de bain) qui sortait de la douche. Elle le dévora des yeux et eut soudain une idée lumineuse. Elle se faufila discrètement dans sa chambre pour prendre une serviette et des habits de rechange et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain. Là, elle se déshabilla et entra sans faire de bruit dans la douche qui semblait occupée, et passa ses bras autour de la silhouette cachée par la vapeur…

(Mais pourquoi j'ai relâché mon attention ? Mais pourquoi il a fallut que je relâche mon attention ? Pourquoi, bordel de merde, j'ai été assez conne pour relâcher mon attention ?)

Saya était en train de se rhabiller rapidement tandis qu'elle entendait Deidara essayer d'expliquer le cri d'effroi qu'elle venait de pousser en sortant de la salle de bain (en courant et à moitié nue). Elle redoutait le moment où elle devrait affronter leurs questions, puis elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et sortit rejoindre les autres :

- …Quand je l'ai touchée, j'ai senti ses s… S… Sa… Poit… Ses choses… C'était pas un corps d'homme ! Non, non, non ! C'était pas normal !

Deidara criait et courait dans tous les sens, elle venait de passer le plus mauvais moment de son existence. Kyoshiro savourait cet instant (la femme venait de se serrer contre lui) et regarda Saya arriver, mi-reconnaissant, mi-suspicieux. Tous les autres se tournèrent également vers elle :

- Heu… Konbanha…

Elle ne s'était pas retransformée et n'avait pas non plus remit sa capuche. Ca n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon. Elle gardait simplement la tête baissée :

- Une fille ? rit Yoji avec désir. Comme c'est intéressant 

- Tu t'es bien foutue d'nous, hein ? continua Isa en se jouant de la situation de Deidara.

Sasori, après avoir vu de quoi il en retournait, regagna ses pantins :

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait de l… d'elle ? demanda finalement Huroï.

- Ben rien, dit simplement Yoji qui était toujours en serviette.

- Rien ? s'étouffa tout le monde.

- Rien, conclut-il.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre :

- Yu… Rah… C'est quoi ton vrai nom ?

- … Saya, répondit-elle.

- Viens avec moi, Saya.

Elle le suivit sans broncher, bien qu'elle ait peur de ce qui allait lui arriver dans la chambre du jeune homme. Allait-il l'assassiner ou pire ?

Elle entra à sa suite dans la chambre qui ressemblait à celle de Saya, quoique (beaucoup) moins rangée. Yoji referma la porte et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil devant elle (toujours en serviette). Un lourd silence s'installa durant lequel Saya sentait l'homme la dévisager. Finalement, il le brisa :

- Bon, comme tu t'en doutes, nous sommes devant un problème épineux 

Elle garda la tête baissée :

- Il y aurait bien une solution… Mais elle m'embête un peu.

Il se leva et s'approcha doucement de Saya en lui parlant avec une voix d'aliéné :

- Dois-je te tuer maintenant ou devrais-je attendre un peu ?... Tu sais ? Sasori a un don pour la torture. Peut-être devrais-je te laisser à son bon plaisir  Je ne sais pas…

Il tournait autour d'elle :

- Tu m'en pose des problèmes, toi.

Il se posta devant elle et la regarda avec attention :

- J'aimerai bien voir ton joli minois, Saya.

Il posa sa main sous son menton et lui leva le visage. Contrairement à ce que craignait Saya, il ne lui demanda pas d'ouvrir les yeux. Il la fixa encore un moment et soudain, il l'embrassa. La jeune fille n'osait pas bouger. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir et resta plantée là à le laisser faire. Puis il se releva et se mit à sourire :

- Je t'ai eu.

Il venait de reprendre son air enjoué habituel et lui montrait le masque qu'il avait pris dans la veste de la jeune fille :

- Alors comme ça, tu es une Anbu de Konoha. Tu es décidément pleine de surprise ma petite Saya 

Il s'était de nouveau assis dans son fauteuil :

- Au service de Tsunade, continua-t-il pour lui-même.

Saya était totalement découverte et sentait son heure arriver :

- Mais tu as fais une promesse. Et quand on est une gentille fille comme toi, les promesses, on doit les tenir, non ?

Saya ne se risqua pas à soutenir son regard et ne savait pas quoi répondre :

- N'est-ce pas, Saya ?

- … Haï, osa-t-elle finalement.

- Je le savais ! C'est magnifique ! Bon, allons manger, d'accord ?

Il enfila un peignoir et alla à la porte. La main sur la poignée, il se retourna et lança à la jeune fille un regard qui lui glaça les os :

- Une dernière chose, dit-il en lui rendant son masque. Si jamais j'ai un doute, même infime, sur toi, je t'assure que tu regretteras les tortures de Sasori !

Il lui fit un sourire et sortit gaiement.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci Miji.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre VII : Demande impromptue**

La semaine venait de s'écouler. Deidara avait été encore plus froide que Kyoshiro avait pu l'être les premiers jours. Elle ne s'était pas remise de l'atrocité que Saya lui avait fait subir. Tous les autres membres paraissaient plutôt indifférents au fait que Yukito s'appelait désormais Saya. Kyoshiro, lui, semblait même préféré le nouveau format et parlait maintenant amicalement avec la nouvelle venue…

Enfin, les changements de groupe s'effectuèrent et Saya se retrouva débarrassée de Deidara _(NDLA : jusqu'à la prochaine fois )_. Ce coup-ci, elle se récupéra Itachi comme partenaire. Elle aurait préféré être avec Isa ou Marek, mais c'était sans appel : Elle devrait passer toute une semaine avec Koori-kun ( le glaçon, surnom donné par Isa).

Elle le suivit dans la salle d'entraînement en traînant les pieds et ils se retrouvèrent en plein désert. Il y régnait une atmosphère étouffante et Saya avait du mal à la supporter avec son gros manteau.

(Koori-kun va fondre par cette chaleur, pensa-t-elle en se résignant à l'enlever et en s'attachant les cheveux).

Au moment où elle laissa ses bras retomber, elle sentit une ombre se jeter sur elle. Elle réussit à l'éviter et ils engagèrent le combat. Plus l'affrontement durait et plus Saya perdait pied. Elle se sentait encore plus acculée qu'avec Yoji. Elle glissa brusquement et Itachi lui lança un kunai. Elle ne réussit pas à l'éviter parfaitement et il vint se planter dans son épaule :

- C'est de la triche ! dit-elle presque en colère. Moi, j'ai pas d'arme, je peux pas riposter !

- Dans un combat réel, il t'arrivera d'être démunie face à un adversaire armé. Ce jour-là, je doute que lui dire que c'est injuste t'aidera.

Saya retira le kunai de son épaule et se leva en grognant. Elle tendit l'arme à son adversaire :

- Pourquoi me le rend-tu ?

- J'ai pas le droit d'être armée, t'as oublié ?

Il la regarda avec étonnement et prit l'arme, puis ils recommencèrent leur combat.

Le soir, Saya se trouvait dans sa chambre à essayer de panser sa plaie. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte et elle lui répondit après avoir enfilé une robe de chambre :

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Itachi :

-... Konbanha.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Elle semblait avoir oublié qu'il l'avait blessée quelques heures plus tôt et cela surpris l'homme :

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Ca va pas ?

- Heu… Si…

- Ben alors qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu viens me voir ?

- Je… Viens m'excuser.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille qui ne comprenait apparemment pas.

Il la regarda pour vérifier si elle ne se moquait pas de lui. Elle avait la tête tournée dans sa direction et avait le visage d'une personne qui cherchait réellement à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait :

- Pour le kunai tout à l'heure.

- Ah ça ? C'est pas grave. Je sens déjà plus rien.

Elle disait ça tout naturellement. Pour elle, le fait d'avoir été blessée n'était pas un problème. Itachi ne comprenait vraiment pas sa réaction :

- Pourquoi t'es-tu énervée alors ?

- Je dois avouer que j'aime pas perdre, reconnu-t-elle un peu gênée. C'est pour ça. Gomen.

Itachi repensa à Yoji qui l'avait obligé à aller se faire pardonner quand il avait appris qu'il l'avait blessée. Maintenant, c'était lui qui recevait des excuses, il ne comprenait rien :

- J'ai à me faire pardonné, gromella-t-il. Si je peux t'être utile à quelque chose tu n'as qu'à me demander.

- Arigato.

Il regarda de nouveau la jeune fille qui souriait. Sa robe de chambre commençait à devenir rouge à son épaule. Il approcha instinctivement sa main de la blessure mais Saya fit un mouvement de recul. Il recula aussi :

- Gomen.

- Non, c'est moi, j'aurais dû prévenir.

Il s'approcha à nouveau et elle le laissa faire. Il baissa la robe de chambre et regarda la plaie. Elle saignait abondamment :

- Tu saignes beaucoup.

- Hai, rit-elle. Tu m'as pas loupée.

L'homme se sentait de plus en plus gêné. Il prit sur ses genoux le bac rempli d'eau qui était à côté de lui et entreprit de laver la blessure. Il était plutôt brutal et Saya se retint plusieurs fois de crier mais il l'avait fait spontanément et elle ne voulait pas l'offusqué. Quand il eut fini, il prit la bande de tissu qui était à portée de sa main et il la tendit à Saya :

- Je vais te laisser faire le reste, dit-il mal à l'aise.

Il se retourna. Saya retira sa robe de chambre et enroula la bande autour de sa blessure, puis elle en profita pour s'habiller plus normalement :

- C'est bon. Tu peux te retourner.

L'homme s'exécuta. Un silence tendu s'abattit sur les deux ninjas :

- Tu...

- Tu...

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Itachi regarda la jeune fille et attendit qu'elle parle :

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose d'autre ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Heu... Non...

- Ah...

- Bon, je vais y aller, alors.

- Hai. Oyasumi.

Elle lui fit un large sourire. Il grogna un « bonne nuit » et sortit sans un mot. Saya entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller quand il fut dehors :

- Tiens ? Koori-kun aurait-il trouvé quelqu'un pour le faire fondre ?

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Isa… Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, même si Saya avait gardé sa bonne humeur, les deux ninjas s'entraînèrent en silence. Elle avait beau essayé d'enjouer le jeune homme, rien n'y faisait. Elle ne capitula pas pour autant les autres jours mais elle n'obtint aucun résultat.

La semaine suivante, Saya se retrouva avec Sasori. Elle s'amusait plus avec lui qu'avec Itachi mais il lui arrivait parfois de partir dans des accès de démence qui faisaient peur à la jeune fille et qui lui faisaient regretter le mutisme de son ancien partenaire...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une nuit, alors qu'il lisait paisiblement, Itachi vit débarquer Saya dans sa chambre :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais-là ? demanda le shinobi en colère.

- Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais une dette envers moi ? Et que je pouvais te demander ce que je voulais ?

- Heu... Oui...

- Laisse-moi partir d'ici.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII : Faire confiance**

- Quoi?

Itachi se leva brusquement et laissa son livre tomber par terre. La jeune fille avait l'air très perturbé :

- Il faut que tu me fasses sortir d'ici ce soir.

- T'es folle ! Pourquoi je ferais ça?

- Parce que tu m'as dit que je pouvais te demander ce que je voulais. Je n'ais pas le temps de t'expliquer. Il faut que je m'en aille.

Itachi regarda la jeune fille qui respirait difficilement :

- Laisse-moi quatre... Non, trois jours. Je t'en prie. Je reviendrai après.

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il finit par aller à la porte :

- Viens avec moi...

Elle eut un sourire de reconnaissance sur les lèvres :

- Où est Sasori ? continua-t-il. C'était à lui de te surveiller cette semaine.

- Il est dans ma chambre... Il ne voulait pas me laisser passer alors...

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, il la sentait qui tremblait, et il la conduit jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement :

- Pourquoi tu m'emmène ici ? Il faut que je parte.

- Tais-toi.

Il posa sa main sur le mur de la porte qui donnait sur la salle à manger et une autre porte vint se former à côté d'elle. Il l'ouvrit et sortit, suivi de Saya, et ils se retrouvèrent dans la forêt. La jeune fille lui lança un sourire :

- Je serais de retour dans trois jours.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Itachi lui attrapa le poignet et lui passa une bague au doigt :

- La porte n'est pas visible quand elle est refermée. Tu auras besoin de ça pour la retrouver.

Elle regarda la bague qui n'était autre que celle du jeune homme :

- Arigato.

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'attendre ici pendant trois jours.

- Non, c'est pas ça. Merci de me faire confiance.

Saya se retourna et s'en alla. Itachi regarda sa silhouette s'effacer dans la nuit et retourna dans sa chambre sans dire un mot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mais t'es complètement con ou quoi !

Il était six heures du matin. Kodaime criait après Itachi avec colère :

- C'est pas vrai. J'ai jamais vu un imbécile pareil !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Yoji qui arrivait, mal réveillé.

- Môssieur fait des états d'âme. Il a laissé la fille se tirer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? demanda Marek. Elle a pas pu t'avoir avec du genjutsu quand même.

Le ninja ne le savait même pas lui-même. Il se demandait autant que les autres pourquoi il avait aidé Saya à partir :

- Merde, on est mal barré maint'nant, continua Isa. Elle va aller voir l'Hokage et lui balancer tout c'qu'elle sait sur nous.

- Quelle petite pute ! dit Deidara. Et elle connait l'emplacement de notre repaire maintenant !

- C'est vrai, réalisa Kyoshiro. Merde.

- Ca, c'est pas trop gênant encore, continua Isa. Elle peut pas trouver la porte, vu qu'elle a pas d'bague.

Il y eut comme un soulagement général suivi d'un lourd silence. Ils se tournèrent soudain vers Itachi, tous en proie au même doute :

- Je... Lui ai laissé ma bague... murmura-t-il.

Ils allaient tous le tuer quand Yoji prit la parole :

- Allons, allons. Calmons-nous un peu, dit-il en souriant. Ce n'est pas si grave.

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux exorbités :

- Comme Saya est parti, il va falloir faire quelques changements dans les groupes... Hum... Itachi, tu restera tout seul (c'est ta punition pour l'avoir laissée partir). Sasori, tu seras donc avec moi... Allez, dépêchons-nous ! Nous sommes en retard sur l'horaire mes amis. Et l'heure, c'est l'heure !

Il prit joyeusement la main de Sasori et l'entraîna jusqu'à la porte. Les autres membres restèrent les yeux fixés sur la porte pendant un moment, puis ils suivirent leur chef en silence, pas tout à fait remis de ce changement si brutal.

Puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'entraîner, Itachi alla s'allonger sur le canapé. La question de Marek tournait dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il laissé partir Saya sans même vraiment lui poser de questions ? Avait-elle vraiment réussit à lui lancer une technique de genjutsu ? C'était impossible qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte... Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, il ne savait pas comment trouver une réponse à sa question. Et il resta à fixer le plafond comme si ce dernier allait pouvoir résoudre son problème.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle, les autres le trouvèrent encore allongé, pensif. Cela parut amuser Isa qui décida avec Marek d'aller le taquiner un peu (il n'allait tout de même pas s'en sortir avec juste une petite remontrance matinale).

Yoji et Sasori sortirent un peu plus tard que les autres. A leur arrivée, Huroï se précipita vers le ninja de Suna qui allait tomber, à bout de force. Chacun comprit que Yoji n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié qu'il se fasse battre par Saya :

- Itachi ? Je voudrais te parler.

Ils ne le regardaient pas, mais ils savaient tous que Itachi allait lui aussi passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il se leva sans dire un mot, posa sur un meuble le livre qu'il n'avait pas ouvert de toute la matinée, et suivit son chef dans la salle d'entraînement.

Personne ne sut ce qui s'était passé pendant toute l'heure qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. A la surprise générale, les deux hommes étaient ressortis en pleine forme. Yoji souriait comme à son habitude, et Itachi était vivant. Aucun des membres n'osa poser de question à Yoji, de peur de subir le même sort que Sasori qui récupérait difficilement de sa matinée. Et Itachi regardait le plafond avec beaucoup trop d'intérêt pour accepter d'être dérangé. Ils mangèrent plus tard ce jour-là, dans une ambiance légèrement plus tendue que d'habitude. L'après-midi, Yoji alla s'entraîner avec Huroï et Marek car Sasori n'était toujours pas en état...

Le soir, après avoir dîner, Itachi se rendit directement dans sa chambre. Là, allongé sur son lit, il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Yoji :

_ Flash-back on _

_Ils venaient d'entrer dans la salle d'entraînement. Itachi s'attendait à un environnement plutôt_ _austère mais ils se retrouvèrent en fait dans une petite prairie où paissaient quelques vaches. L'homme était sur ses gardes, s'attendant à un coup de Yoji. Au lieu de cela, il le vit s'allonger un peu plus loin dans l'herbe. Il leva la main et fit signe à Itachi de le rejoindre. Ils restèrent là sans rien dire pendant presque une heure, regardant simplement les nuages. Et puis Yoji prit la parole :_

_- Comment sais-tu qu'elle tiendra sa parole?_

_- Quelle parole?_

_- Celle de revenir._

_- Comment sais-tu qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait?_

_L'Uchiha obtenu un sourire pour toute réponse :_

_- Je ne sais pas si elle la tiendra, continua-t-il._

_- Tu ne savais pas si elle tiendrait parole et tu l'as laissée partir ? demanda Yoji en riant._

_- Hai._

_- Tu es vraiment drôle Koori-kun._

_Yoji se mit à rire de plus belle. Itachi connaissait peu de gens plus forts que lui, et il était certain que personne ne pouvait se douter que cet homme en faisait partie. Il avait beau faire constamment l'imbécile, il n'avait pas son pareil pour deviner les pensées des gens. Il écouta Yoji rire de lui et de son caractère si facile à discerne_r_. Et puis il le vit se lever :_

_- Allons-y, dit-il. Ils doivent se demander ce que je suis en train de te faire depuis une heure que nous sommes là._

_Il commença à partir quand Itachi prit la parole à son tour :_

_- Je sais qu'elle reviendra._

_- Je l'espère pour toi mon petit Itachi._

_ Flash-back off _

L'ancien ninja de Konoha savait bien ce que Yoji avait voulu dire. Quand il le voulait, il savait être encore plus cruel que Kodaime ou Sasori. Mais étrangement, Itachi n'avait aucune peur. Pas parce qu'il se fichait d'être torturé (bien que ce soit le cas) mais plutôt parce qu'il était certain qu'elle reviendrait. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il en était si sûr. Cette fille, il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques semaines. Lui faisait-il réellement confiance comme elle l'avait dit juste avant de partir ? Encore une fois, il ne sut trouver de réponse. Il resta simplement allongé, les yeux grands ouverts, attendant que le sommeil veuille bien venir lui rendre visite.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre IX : Punition**

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Itachi attendit à chaque fois patiemment que les autres membres de l'organisation aient fini de s'entraîner. Il en profita pour se reposer un peu et aller se balader dans la forêt par le biais de la salle d'entraînement _(NDLA : Ben oui, comme il a filé sa bague à Saya, il peut plus sortir du repaire)_. Et chaque fois qu'ils sortaient de la salle, les autres le retrouvaient admirant le plafond.

Le jour où Saya devait revenir, Itachi ne bougea pas du canapé. Il resta toute la journée dans la même position, scrutant le plafond _(NDLA : Décidément, il l'aime ce plafond)_ :

- Koori-kun s'sent seul, on dirait, s'amusa Isa.

- Il est triste que Saya soit parti, renchérit Marek.

- L'amour est si étrange.

Alors qu'Isa s'attendait à recevoir une correction, Itachi resta de marbre :

- Oulala ! murmura Isa à Yoji.

-On dirait que son cas est plus grave que ce qu'on pensait 

Ils riaient de bon cœur quand Itachi se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Il n'avait même pas remarqué les trois compères qui se tenaient en tremblant à son passage…

Elle ne venait pas. Elle avait dit qu'elle reviendrait et elle ne le faisait pas. Alors elle l'avait abusé ? Non, il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas menti. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais il en était certain. Elle avait eu des problèmes, alors. Non, ça aussi, il en était certain. Elle arriverait simplement plus tard. Après tout, elle n'avait pas dit à quelle heure elle serait de retour. Il suffisait d'attendre. Mais pourtant, un doute subsistait dans son esprit…

C'est dans la nuit qu'Itachi entendit quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre discrètement. Il alluma la lumière et se tint près à se défendre s'il le fallait :

- Gomen, dit Saya, je t'ai réveillé. Je voulais te rendre ta bague.

Elle la déposa dans la main du ninja :

- Gomen.

- C'est bon, je dormais pas, dit Itachi, un peu énervé d'avoir été réveillé.

- Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis trois jours, moi. Oyasumi.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. Déconcerté, il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre et ne vit que la porte se refermer doucement. Il finit par éteindre la lumière et se rendormit.

Lorsqu'ils se regroupèrent, ils furent tous étonnés de voir Saya qui se tenait devant eux (sauf Yoji et Itachi bien sûr) :

- Je n'aurais pas dû partir sans vous prévenir. Sumimasen.

Elle joignit ses deux mains et se pencha respectueusement. Ils restèrent abasourdis quelques temps :

- T'es rev'nue, alors ? dit Isa. On y croyait pas.

- On était tous persuadés que tu étais parti chez l'Hokage, continua Sasori.

- Sumimasen.

- Ca a jasé en tout cas. Kodaime et Deidara en ont profité pour déverser leur bile.

- Marek ! s'écria la concernée.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ?

- T'étais pas obligé de le dire quand même.

- C'est pas grave, dit Saya. Vous aviez raison.

- Enfin t'es rev'nue, alors tout est ok maint'nant.

- Pas tout a fait  Elle doit être punie comme il se doit 

Le mot « punie » dans la bouche de Yoji avait des allures de délice. Il fit un signe qu'ils semblèrent tous reconnaître et prit Saya par l'épaule :

- Tu es d'accord, n'est-ce pas ?

- …Hai.

- Gentille petite.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la porte, accompagné de tous les autres. Il passa sa main sur le mur de la salle et ils entrèrent. Quand ils furent tous à l'intérieur, Yoji la poussa un peu plus loin :

- Tu as déjà vu un labyrinthe ?

Il ferma la porte et Saya se retrouva au beau milieu d'un dédale de pierres. Elle était tout à coup seule et ne sentait la présence d'aucun des membres de l'Akatsuki.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Itachi était lui aussi tombé dans le labyrinthe. Il devait pourtant normalement être avec les autres. Il entendit Yoji qui s'adressait à Saya :

- Tu es maintenant dans notre labyrinthe privé. Ta punition consiste à en trouver la sortie et à nous rejoindre. Nous pourrons te voir et t'entendre à tout moment… Tiens ? Il semblerait qu'il manque quelqu'un parmi nous.

Il fit une pause :

- Ce pauvre Itachi s'est retrouvé dans le labyrinthe lui aussi. Comme c'est amusant ! Eh bien tant pis pour lui. Il en trouvera bien la fin. Je vais te donner un coup de pouce : Il se trouve à mi-chemin entre toi et la sortie. Bien ! Nous t'attendons impatiemment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saya avait écouté avec attention les paroles de Yoji. Il semblait qu'ils étaient tous réunis, sûrement dans une sorte de salle de contrôle ou quelque chose comme ça. Seul Itachi se retrouvait lui aussi coincé dans cet endroit. Etait-ce pour le punir de l'avoir laissée partir ? Non, puisque Yoji paraissait étonné quand il avait parlé de lui.  
Lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il allait l'emmené dans un endroit précis, Saya avait tout de suite estimé bon qu'il fallait qu'elle pense à quelque chose qui pourrait l'aidé au moment où ils fermeraient la porte. Elle savait qu'ils étaient tous entrés pour que la pièce se change au plus proche de leur idée. Et Yoji avait parlé d'un labyrinthe pour qu'elle-même visualise quelque chose comme un dédale. Lorsqu'elle entendit le mot, elle pensa immédiatement au fait d'être séparés et elle voulu être accompagnée. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle Itachi avait atterri là.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, Saya sentit quelque chose se rapprocher d'elle. Quelque chose de vivant. A la vitesse où ça avançait, elle serait trouvée dans peu de temps. Donc, en plus d'être perdue, elle devrait également faire face à des ennemis. Une fois de plus, devant Yoji, elle se retrouvait acculée. Elle sourit en pensant à lui. Il avait réussi finalement. Elle était obligée de lui montrer une de ses techniques héréditaires…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi avançait prudemment. Il savait tout ce qu'il pourrait trouver dans ce labyrinthe et ne tenait pas à se faire avoir pas surprise. Yoji avait dit à Saya qu'il se trouvait à mi-chemin entre elle et la fin. Donc, comme le dédale faisait à peu près vingt kilomètres de long et ne comportait qu'une seule sortie, il se trouvait au plus à dix kilomètres des autres renégats. Il connaissait parfaitement le labyrinthe que Yoji leur avait dessiné le jour où il avait eu cette idée, comme tous les autres membres, mais cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup puisque la pensée de Saya avait aussi joué un rôle dans la réalisation de celui-ci. Comment allait-elle, d'ailleurs ? Avait-elle déjà été attaquée ? Rares étaient ceux qui avaient pu sortir vivants de ce lieu. Le pourrait-t-elle ? Ou arriverait-elle au moins jusqu'à lui ?

Itachi s'arrêta tout à coup. Pourquoi se posait-il ce genre de question ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire qu'elle crève ou non ?

Il était en train de se taper intérieurement dessus quand une vague de lumière arriva sur lui. Elle l'aveugla sur le coup et lorsqu'elle repartit, il resta éblouit quelques instants. Quand il recouvra sa vue, il chercha d'où cela avait pu venir, mais ne trouvant pas, il partit dans la direction opposée _(NDLA : on ne sait jamais...)_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre X : Une promesse est une promesse**

Cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre heures que Itachi marchait. Il avait déjà été attaqué par sept chiens enragés, cinq ninjas, douze tigres et autres félins et était tombé dans un piège de genjutsu. Il en avait passablement marre. Au bout d'une heure, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas espérer une aide extérieure. Mais connaissant Yoji, il n'avait pas beaucoup compté dessus. Il y eut deux autres vagues de lumière mais elles étaient de moins en moins puissantes. La première fois, elle était encore venue de derrière lui, et la deuxième, de sa gauche. Il se demandait ce que c'était.

Dans le labyrinthe, il régnait continuellement une certaine obscurité, mais Itachi devina qu'il devait être aux environs de midi et décida de s'arrêter un peu. Il venait encore de déboucher sur une impasse et s'assit par terre, dos au mur.

Peu après s'être arrêté, le jeune homme entendit des bruits de combat. Il décida d'aller voir pour savoir ce que cela pouvait être. Il revint sur ses pas et après avoir pris un tournant, il se retrouva devant Saya qui se battait avec trois ninjas.

(Ils ne lésinent pas sur les moyens on dirait).

Il la regarda se battre sans intervenir. Chaque ninja du labyrinthe portait un brassard d'une couleur différente selon sa force. Ceux-là étaient de force moyenne et ne pouvaient pas inquiéter la jeune fille, même à plusieurs. Mais, au bout d'un certain temps, il remarqua que Saya subissait de plus en plus de coups. Il s'approcha et se rendit compte qu'elle était essoufflée et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à suivre les mouvements de ses adversaires. Il s'élança aussitôt sur eux et en quelques instants, il les tua. Puis il se retourna et vit la kunoichi qui se laissait tomber. Il eut à peine le temps de la rattraper :

- Tu t'es décidé à intervenir finalement, Koori-kun ? dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Tu savais que j'étais là ?

- Hai.

- ... La couleur de leurs brassards... Ils n'étaient pas forts... Je... Ne pensais pas que tu pouvais te faire battre.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Koori-kun. Et puis... Tu m'as sauvée.

- ...

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Itachi se demandait ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de se battre depuis qu'ils étaient là. Il la souleva délicatement, la déposa contre un mur et s'assit à côté d'elle :

- Repose-toi un peu. Tu es fatiguée.

- Non... C'est bon, regarde, je peux me lever.

Elle essaya de se mettre debout et tomba. Elle suffoquait toujours :

- Tu as froid ?

- Non.

Elle tremblait. Itachi retira son manteau et le posa sur elle :

- Arigato.

- Il est vieux et usé, mais au moins il te tiendra chaud.

- Il a ton odeur.

- Gomen, dit-il sur un ton un peu méchant mais qui se voulait désolé. Je le porte beaucoup, alors...

- ... Il sent bon.

Il se tourna vers elle et elle s'endormit en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saya entendait un combat qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Elle venait de se réveiller et elle comprit que c'était Itachi qui se battait contre deux autres ninjas. Elle sentait en arriver d'autres :

- Te voilà réveillée.

- Gomen.

Il tua les deux hommes et se posa devant elle :

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Hai.

- Tu peux te lever ?

Elle s'exécuta. Elle tremblait encore et se sentait fatiguée mais elle ne dit rien. Elle lui tendit son manteau :

- Arigato.

- … Il va falloir y aller. D'autres arrivent.

- Oui, je sais.

Ils s'en allèrent à ces mots. Saya avait du mal à suivre le jeune homme. Il lui arrivait même de trébucher mais elle essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher.

Pendant qu'ils avançaient, Itachi lui expliqua qu'elle avait dormi durant trois heures. Comme ils s'étaient rejoints vers une heure et qu'ils marchaient depuis deux heures, il devait être aux alentours de six heures. Sur le chemin, Itachi se battait plus qu'elle. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais elle savait qu'il voulait la ménager. Cette perspective amusait la jeune fille : Koori-kun pouvait donc être gentil…

A sept heures, ils s'arrêtèrent, exténués. Ils avaient combattu toute la journée et n'avaient rien mangé depuis le matin. Saya comptait les minutes passer. Même si elle avait moins lutté qu'Itachi l'après-midi, utiliser sa technique héréditaire l'avait beaucoup affaiblie et elle n'avait pas réussi à récupérer depuis. Elle avait de plus en plus froid et avait mal dans chacun de ses membres. Elle se tourna vers Itachi. Il était assit à côté d'elle et regardait attentivement devant lui _(NDLA : ils étaient encore dans une impasse)_ :

- Tu peux te reposer Koori-kun. Je le sentirai si d'autres viennent vers nous.

- Tu te feras écraser avant même que je me réveille.

Il l'avait dit sur un ton blessant mais Saya lui sourit :

- Je te réveillerai pour que tu me sauves encore.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comme d'habitude, Itachi resta muet. A chaque fois qu'il lui disait quelque chose, elle lui répondait en souriant et il ne savait plus quoi rétorquer. Elle l'énervait :

- Tu es plus fatiguée que moi, finit-il par dire. Dors un peu, je te réveillerai quand je n'en pourrais plus ou s'il vient une menace.

- Sûrement pas. Je te vois venir. Tu dis ça et pis tu vas passer la nuit à veiller.

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle fronçait les sourcils et semblait énervée :

- Je te réveillerai dans trois heures, souffla-t-il.

- Deux heures !

- ... Dans deux heures.

- Promis !

- ... Promis...

- Ok.

Elle lui sourit et se lova contre lui. Il sursauta à son contact et se résigna. Elle avait encore gagné... Il régnait un lourd silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle parla :

- Itachi ?

- Hai.

- Je suis désolée, c'est à cause de moi que tu es là. Et en plus, tu es obligé de m'attendre. Gomen.

L'homme resta interloqué et le silence s'installa de nouveau. Et puis il lui posa la question qui le harcelait depuis la veille :

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

- ... Une promesse est une promesse...

- C'est vrai, tu es une Horoshi...

- Non... C'est parce que c'est...

Elle s'endormie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre XI : Epreuve réussie**

Le lendemain matin, Itachi était encore de garde quand Saya se réveilla en sursaut :

- Il faut s'en aller.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle prit la main d'Itachi et l'entraîna avec elle. Ils couraient sans raison _(NDLA : du point de vue d'Itachi)_ et le jeune homme se demandait ce qu'elle avait :

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Tu ne les sens pas ?

- Sentir quoi ? Y a rien ici.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais il y en a beaucoup. Plus d'une trentaine.

- Où ?

- Derrière. Ils vont arriver sur nous.

- Je ne sens rien.

- Je ne mens pas !

Itachi ne dit rien. Elle ne semblait pas mentir, c'est vrai. Mais s'il ne les sentait pas, c'était qu'ils cachaient leurs présences. Dans ce cas, elle non plus n'aurait pas dû les remarquer…

- Ils nous rattrapent.

Itachi ne sentait toujours rien et cela l'énervait passablement. Soudain, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Saya s'arrêta. Il sentait sa main trembler dans la sienne. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire :

- …Heu… T'en fais pas… Trente ninjas, c'est pas un problème. Je vais facilement les avoir…

- Vas-t'en !

- Nani ?

- J'en ai marre de te ralentir, alors je vais rester ici et en tuer un maximum. Il risque de t'en rester un peu quand même. Gomen.

- Je croyais que c'était aux hommes de protéger les demoiselles ?

Saya parut étonnée et sourit :

- Tu te mets à faire de l'humour tout à coup ? Je suis contente d'avoir vu ça avant de mourir.

Elle riait de bon cœur, comme si ça lui était égal de perdre la vie :

- Vas-y.

- Parce que tu crois sincèrement que je vais te laisser te battre et m'en aller ?

- Pour me faire plaisir, oui.

- Je me fous de te faire plaisir ou non !

- Méchant Koori-kun !

- … Si tu veux… Allez, tire-toi maintenant.

- Ah non !

Elle avait l'air d'une enfant fâchée. Il était prêt à la frapper quand elle recommença à sourire gentiment :

- Je vais essayer alors…

- Essayer quoi ?

Elle posa son doigt sur sa bouche :

- Chut… Tu parles trop Koori-kun.

Elle rit en voyant le visage stupéfait du garçon. Et puis son visage prit un air grave. Elle poussa doucement Itachi et commença à composer des signes. Elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle :

- Je… N'y arrive pas… Je n'ai plus assez de chakra.

Il allait lui demander ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire quand il sentit quelque chose arriver :

- Tu les sens toi aussi maintenant ? rit-elle.

C'était nombreux, et très fort… C'était ce qu'elle avait senti bien avant ? Pourquoi ne le remarquait-il que maintenant ? Elle était épuisée et lui non plus n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il n'était pas sûr de réussir à tous les battre :

- Donne-moi ta force.

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle s'était tournée vers lui et avait cessé de rire :

- Prête-moi ton chakra. Tu possèdes le sharingan, alors tu peux copier tous mes mouvements, non ?

- Oui, mais à quoi ça va nous servir ?

- A nous sortir de là. En temps normal, j'aurai utilisé uniquement le mien, mais j'ai déjà presque tout consommé. Gomen, ça va beaucoup t'en prendre mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre idée…

- Tu es sûre de trouver la sortie avec ça ?

- Hai.

- … Alors fais-le.

Elle hocha la tête et recommença à faire des signes. Itachi la copiait instantanément. Il sentait son chakra s'envoler au fur et à mesure qu'il composait les signes. Quelque chose le lui aspirait. Et puis ce quelque chose devint visible. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre et au milieu d'eux une sphère de chakra se créait. Ell rétrécit ensuite petit à petit :

- Le troisième œil !

Tout s'illumina. La boule avait explosé.

Itachi courait derrière Saya. La sphère de chakra avait explosé et les avait inondés de lumière. La même lumière que la vague qu'il avait vue trois fois la veille. Alors cette vague était le moyen pour Saya de tout voir dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres ? Elle lançait son chakra dans ce périmètre et en mémorisait ensuite toute la configuration. Quand la vague était revenue, Itachi avait pu récupérer une partie de son chakra mais pas entièrement (moins de la moitié à vrai dire). Et Saya, qui n'en avait déjà plus beaucoup et qui avait utilisé le peu qui lui restait pour se synchroniser avec lui, devait être à court. Et pourtant elle continuait à courir. Aussi vite qu'elle en était encore capable. Elle se dirigeait sûrement, certaine de la direction qu'elle devait prendre à chaque intersection. Elle avait réussi à mémoriser les embranchements d'un labyrinthe de vingt kilomètres de long en à peine deux ou trois minutes…

- A quoi tu penses ?

Ils venaient de s'arrêter un peu, épuisés tous les deux :

- A rien de précis.

- Menteur. Quand tu ne dis rien et que tu respires comme ça, c'est que tu te poses des questions.

- … Je me demandais comment fonctionnait ta technique.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à comprendre son fonctionnement alors que tu l'as copiée avec ton sharingan, hein ?

Alors Yoji avait raison quand il disait qu'il était facile de discerner ses pensées. Décidément, ces deux-là l'énervaient prodigieusement :

- En fait, je n'ai pas utilisé la vraie technique tout à l'heure. J'y ai mêlé des sceaux et de quoi synchroniser nos chakras. Finalement, tout ce que tu as fait, c'est tenir le rôle de réservoir à chakra.

« Réservoir à chakra », ce terme ne plaisait pas vraiment à Itachi mais il se retint de s'énerver :

- Gomen, dit quand même Saya en souriant. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas te diriger tout seul dans ce labyrinthe. Je peux toujours t'expliquer comment ça marche si…

Elle s'arrêta subitement de parler et se tint droite :

- Il va falloir repartir. Ils nous ont retrouvés… Je me demande même si Yoji n'y serait pas un peu pour quelque chose.

Comme d'habitude, elle se mit à sourire. Décidément, elle ne devait pas savoir ce que ça voulait dire d'en vouloir à quelqu'un _(NDLA : tout le contraire d'Itachi en somme)_. Ils repartirent sans dire un mot.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivaient à la sortie du labyrinthe. Yoji et les autres étaient venus les accueillirent et les deux ninjas étaient prêts à combattre quand l'homme les prit dans ses bras en riant. Ils le laissèrent faire et l'écoutèrent leur dire qu'ils venaient de battre le record de vitesse :

- Le plus rapide avait mis plus de cinq jours. Et il était mort en arrivant. Bravo !


	12. Chapter 12

Spicycocktail : je vais essayer de tout mettre dans la semaine, en fait. Si j'arrive à avoir l'ordi assez longtemps

Joyeuse lecture.

**Chapitre XII : Ca te dirait une jolie bague ?**

- Bon, avec tout ça, on a perdu tous nos repères 

Il était six heures, l'heure de se rassembler et de faire les groupes. Huroï et Marek étaient partis en mission, ainsi que Isa et Kyoshiro. Saya se retrouva de nouveau avec Yoji pour une nouvelle semaine d'entraînement. Ils se rendirent tous à la salle et chaque groupe passa une porte.

Cette fois, la jeune fille reconnu un terrain de combat qui flottait sur la mer. Il ne faisait pas plus de cinquante mètres carré de surface et il tanguait :

- Tiens  C'est amusant comme endroit tu ne trouve pas, Saya ?

- Avec toi, tout est drôle, Yoji, sourit-elle.

A son tour, il sourit :

- Et si nous combattions pour de vrai ? demanda-t-il.

- J'aimerais bien mais je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? C'est dommage. Je veux voir plein de techniques comme celle que tu as utilisée dans le labyrinthe.

- Celle-là, c'était pour te faire plaisir et parce que j'ai été méchante. C'était ma punition. Mais maintenant, je vais être gentille, alors, je vais les garder pour moi.

- Oh non  Je veux en voir d'autres. S'il-te-plaît...

- Si tu es sage, peut-être.

- Chouette !

Ils se mirent à rire en coeur et s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand il les avait vu ressortir, Itachi avait éprouvé une sorte de soulagement. Il pensait que Yoji déciderait de punir Saya de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec Sasori.  
Le soir de leur retour du labyrinthe, elle lui avait expliqué qu'il ne retrouverait pas la totalité de son chakra avant deux jours et quand il s'était levé le lendemain, il avait effectivement senti qu'il n'était pas tout à fait rétabli. Et si c'était vrai pour lui, elle devait être dans le même cas et n'aurait pas pu tenir contre Yoji qui était en pleine forme.  
Il la regarda sourire alors qu'elle parlait avec le chef d'Akatsuki. Elle semblait aller très bien. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, elle avait au moins cessé de trembler constamment. Il la revoyait suer et suffoquer et il se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas réussi à en sortir s'il ne l'avait pas trouvée. C'était vrai qu'il aurait pu la laisser et ça aurait été plus facile pour lui de se battre... Mais finalement, sans son troisième oeil, il aurait sûrement fini par se perdre. Elle l'avait gêné mais...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit le ninja.

Isa était en train de dévisager Itachi, la tête à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage :

- Je r'garde si l'image de Saya s'est pas déjà imprimée sur tes pupilles. Tu passes tel'ment d'temps à l'observer qu'bientôt elle va déteindre...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saya parlait joyeusement avec Yoji quand elle sentit quelque chose passer très vite derrière elle :

- Isa-kun, tu es déjà de retour ?

- Aïe, répondit l'interpellé _(NDLA : n'y voyez pas de jeu de mot foireux, SVP)_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Itachi-kun lui apprend à voler je crois 

- On peut pas lui parler sans qu'y s'énerve çui-là, dit Isa en se frottant la tête.

- Je crois qu'il n'a jamais réussi à rester calme 

- Ah bon ? Pourtant je le trouve plutôt gentil, moi.

- Ca, c'est parc'que c'est toi, Saya. J'crois pas l'avoir jamais vu rire.

- Hum... Moi non plus, continua Yoji en cherchant quelque chose. Mais y a une chose qu'on n'a jamais essayé 

- Quoi donc ? demanda Saya en le regardant farfouiller un peu partout.

- Ca, dit-il en brandissant une plume.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard complice et allèrent à pas feutrés jusque derrière le canapé où Itachi s'était allongé pour lire. Yoji s'approcha doucement de ses pieds tandis qu'Isa se levait, prêt à bondir sur le pauvre Itachi. Soudain, Yoji attrapa ses chevilles et entreprit de le chatouiller avec la plume. Il voulut se défendre mais Isa avait sauté sur lui et le tenait farouchement. Une bataille sauvage s'engagea entre les trois ninjas quand finalement Itachi leur lança une technique de genjutsu et les attacha à une chaise _(NDLA : les deux sur la même)_. Puis il prit son livre et alla dans sa chambre, très énervé.

- Entrez !

Saya entra, malgré le ton haineux d'Itachi :

- Heu... Je peux repasser si tu veux.

- Non, non, c'est bon, entre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je voulais savoir ce que tu avais fait à Yoji et Isa. Ils ne veulent pas m'expliquer.

- De quoi leur faire regretter leur geste.

- C'était pas méchant, tu sais ?

- Peut-être mais ça m'a énervé.

Saya se mit à rire :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Non, c'est rien. Je repensais à ce que me disais Yoji tout à l'heure.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Secret.

- ... C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Ah, oui... Comme tu n'es pas venu dîner tout à l'heure, je t'ai apporté de quoi manger un peu. Je te pose ça là, d'accord.

- Humph...

- Deriens, sourit-elle. Bon appétit.

Quand elle sortit de la chambre d'Itachi, elle trouva Yoji qui semblait l'attendre :

- Eh, Saya ! Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi cinq minutes ?

- C'est que je comptais aller me coucher.

- Viens, je te garderai pas longtemps.

- D'accord.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre :

- Tu veux pas t'asseoir ? dit-il en s'allongeant sur le lit.

- Non, arigato.

- Dommage. Tu sais, y a pas beaucoup de jolies filles dans notre entourage.

- Il y a Deidara.

- Elle est folle.

- Un peu comme toi.

- Oui... Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ce côté spécial chez elle (c'est d'ailleurs tout ce qui fait son charme) mais je voudrais bien être avec une fille un peu plus normale. Et pis, je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par Kyoshiro.

- Je comprends.

Il se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras :

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas ?

- Vraiment.

- Il en a de la chance...

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes et Yoji retourna sur son lit :

- Ca te dirait une jolie bague ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.

- Décidément, je ne pourrai jamais t'avoir pour moi.

Saya sourit et alla vers lui. Elle voulut l'embrasser sur la joue mais il l'attrapa et elle tomba sur lui :

- Ca va ?

- Hai.

- Tu veux bien rester avec moi ce soir ? J'ai pas envie de dormir tout seul.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa _(NDLA : sur la joue ! )_. Puis elle s'en alla :

- Oyasumi.

- Oyasumi.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre XIII : Une nuit sans étoile**

Pendant le reste de la semaine, Saya joua avec Yoji plutôt que de se battre. Ils s'amusaient comme des enfants à courir un peu partout ou s'allongeaient enlacés dans l'herbe. La semaine suivante, ils étaient tristes de devoir se séparés _(NDLA : je vous assure qu'y a rien entre eux)_. Isa et Kyoshiro étaient repartis deux jours avant et ni Deidara, ni Kodaime ne voulaient s'entraîner avec elle _(NDLA : Deidara lui en veut toujours et Kodaime est (super) jaloux (…Yoji…))_. Du coup, elle se retrouva encore avec Itachi.

(… Je veux rester avec Yoji-kun moi. On s'amuse plus avec lui…)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tu viens ?

- J'arrive Koori-kun !

Elle tenait triomphalement sa main en l'air et souriait… Encore… Elle ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle le regardait la tête penchée sur le côté. Décidément elle l'agaçait. Peut-être même plus que Yoji :

- Je t'agace, hein ?

Elle riait encore :

- Il t'arrive jamais d'arrêter de sourire ?

- Il t'arrive jamais d'être de bonne humeur ?

- … Tu m'…

- … M'énerve ?

Rhoooo ! Il ne demandait qu'une chose : qu'elle se taise ! Même cinq minutes. Juste un peu de silence… Mais il ne pouvait pas la tuer ou Yoji le torturerait pendant des mois avant de l'égorger. Et lui demander de se taire risquerait de l'inciter à parler davantage…  
Il décida de ne rien faire et souhaita juste qu'elle tienne sa langue, au moins pendant leur entraînement. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir, d'autant plus qu'elle avait passé la semaine avec Yoji… Il expira et partit un peu plus loin. Elle le suivit en riant (…) et ils commencèrent le combat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh bien ! Elle n'arrivait pas à le dégeler. Il était vraiment difficile. Bon, déjà, il n'était pas chatouilleux… Et il n'aimait pas les histoires drôles… Mais elle y arriverait, foi de Saya ! Elle étudiait la question quand elle entendit un grognement venir d'en dessous d'elle. Elle réfléchit un peu et se leva. Elle voulut sortir mais Itachi était devant la porte :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Mon ventre crie famine.

- Il y a à peine deux heures qu'on a mangé !

- Groarrrrr !

- …

- … Ok… Je viens avec toi…

Quand elle eut fini de manger, ils retournèrent à sa chambre :

- Tu veux entrer ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca me désespère de te voir attendre assit là toute la nuit.

- Ce sont les ordres.

- Les ordres, c'est de m'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Tu pourras mieux me surveiller si tu es dans ma chambre.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé.

- Hein ?

-…

- ...Ah, tu crois que…

Elle se mit à rire :

- Tu crois que je…

Elle était sur le point d'étouffer :

- Je te promets de ne pas te sauter dessus… dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Ca va comme ça ? Allez, viens.

- …

Elle entra, suivit d'Itachi :

- Tourne-toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vicieux…

Il se tourna aussitôt. Elle mit sa chemise de nuit et entra dans son lit :

- Tu peux t'installer dans le fauteuil. C'est pas le grand luxe mais ce sera toujours mieux que de dormir par terre.

- Hum… Arigato.

- Oyasumi.

- Oyasumi.

Il alla s'asseoir et elle éteignit la lumière.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux, tout était éclairé. La lune était pleine cette nuit et ses rayons passaient par le vasistas. Il regardait dans le vague quand il l'entendit murmurer dans son sommeil et bouger brusquement :

- Gomen…

Il la vit bouger de nouveau et finir le visage tourné vers lui. Elle fronçait les sourcils et semblait faire un mauvais rêve. Et puis elle se calma et sourit. Il la regardait et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à sourire lui aussi. Il se leva et approcha sa main du visage de la jeune fille. Il lui passa une mèche de cheveux qui était devant elle derrière l'oreille et effleura sa joue.  
Il restait là, à la regarder et il finit par sortir de la chambre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saya tournait dans son lit. Elle avait entendu Itachi sortir et se demandait ce qu'il avait. Elle ne le sentait pas derrière la porte et cherchait dans sa tête où il avait pu aller. Et puis elle se leva et se dirigea directement vers la salle d'entraînement. Elle trouva une des portes dont la forme montrait qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Elle se posta devant quelques instants et elle se décida à entrer.

A l'intérieur, Saya reconnut une forêt. Elle entendit une cascade un peu plus loin. Il y avait un chemin qui faisait un virage et qui semblait mener dans sa direction. Elle le suivit sur une centaine de mètres puis en prit un autre plus petit dans une allée de buissons. Là, elle vit Itachi assit au bord de l'eau. Elle s'approcha de lui et arrivée à ses côtés, elle resta debout sans rien dire :

- Tu ne dormais pas ? dit-il en regardant toujours droit devant lui.

- Je me suis réveillée quand tu es sorti.

- …

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils restèrent encore un moment en silence :

- Tu dormais mal ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Tu as bougé dans ton sommeil et tu t'es excusée…

- Ah…

Elle semblait triste tout à coup. Est-ce qu'il venait encore de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Et toi ? Tu dors toujours aussi peu ?

- Hum… Ca dépend…

C'était à son tour de paraître abattu. Soudain, il la vit enlever ses chaussures et aller dans l'eau. Elle tendit sa main vers lui en souriant :

- Tu viens ?

Il la regarda longuement et puis il se déshabilla et attrapa sa main.

Pourquoi il avait prit sa main ? Il ne le savait pas. Il l'avait vu qui lui souriait et il avait soudain eut envie d'aller avec elle. N'importe où avec elle. Quand il avait prit sa main, elle l'avait entraîné dans l'eau en riant. Ils nageaient ensemble et jouaient. C'était ridicule, absolument inutile mais… Il aimait ça. Il aimait la voir sourire et rire de lui. Il s'arrêta soudain et resta debout dans l'eau. Il était bien :

- Eh !

Elle s'en alla en riant : elle venait de lui lancer de l'eau à la figure. Il la poursuivit et finit par la rattraper :

- Ah non ! Ne me lance pas une technique de genjutsu !

Elle se débattait en riant, il la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça. Elle ne dit plus rien. Tout s'était arrêté. Le vent ne soufflait plus, les animaux restaient immobiles, même la cascade était silencieuse. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Plus que la douceur de ses bras, le parfum de ses cheveux et le son de sa respiration. Plus qu'elle et lui, seuls. Il la sentit caresser ses mains et glisser ses doigts entre les siens. Il voulait rester comme ça, juste comme ça, à jamais :

- Itachi ?

- …

- Elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas ? Les étoiles.

Il la sentait trembler. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la berge. Ils s'assirent, les pieds dans l'eau, le manteau d'Itachi autour d'eux :

- Oui, elles doivent vraiment être magnifiques...

Elle pleurait. Il sentait les gouttes tomber sur ses bras et il la serra contre lui :

- Gomen, soupira-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas te faire rire...

Un frisson parcouru le corps d'Itachi :

- Tu sais ? J'ai toujours cru que les étoiles étaient nos anges gardiens. Qu'elles sont magiques, parce qu'elles ont le pouvoir de réchauffer les coeurs grâce à leur lumière, et qu'il suffit de les regarder pour aller mieux. Mais moi, je ne les ais jamais vu...  
Un soir, je devais avoir sept ou huit ans, je me suis assise sur un toit et j'ai essayé de les trouver. Je croyais qu'elles se cachaient parce qu'elles avaient peur de moi et qu'il suffirait que je leur parle gentiment pour qu'elles apparaissent. Mais elles ne sont pas venues... Je suis revenue les nuits suivantes, j'espérais qu'il y en aurait au moins une, mon ange à moi, qui oserait me laisser la regarder. Mais aucune n'est apparue. Je me suis mise à pleurer et finalement je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose : Je ne pourrais jamais les voir. J'avais fais trop de mal pour en avoir le droit. J'avais déjà tué des dizaines de gens à cet âge, j'étais consciente de mon statut d'assassin. Alors je me suis dit que je devais devenir une étoile moi aussi. Qu'un jour, j'aurai réparé ce que j'avais fait et que je pourrai moi aussi réchauffer les coeurs... Mais je crois que je n'y arriverai pas. Je continue à faire le mal. Comme si je m'évertuai à réparer le bien que je fais. Je ne trouverai jamais comment aller là-haut...

Elle souriait en levant la tête vers elles. Comme toujours, elle souriait. Une larme perlait à chacun de ses yeux, mais elle continuait à sourire. Il la regardait, impuissant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il essuya ses larmes et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. Il lui ôta ses vêtements trempés et la déposa doucement dans son lit. Là, il tira la couverture sur elle et il se retourna pour aller dans le fauteuil mais elle attrapa sa main et le tira vers elle. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre XIV : Bienvenue dans mon monde**

Saya se réveilla dans les bras d'Itachi. Elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit et un sourire triste vint se loger sur ses lèvres. Elle voulut se lever et se sentit soudain entraînée vers le bas :

- Il faut y aller maintenant, dit-elle, c'est l'heure.

- M'en fiche.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille :

- Ne suis bien comme ça. Z'attendront _(NDLA : vous noterez comme toute la classe d'Itachi s'en va le matin)_.

- On n'en a pas envie.

Itachi se leva d'un bond en entendant son chef parler. Deidara se mit à baver et il réalisa qu'il était en caleçon :

- Deidara ! Sors de là ! cria-t-il.

(RRRR ! C'est pas juste ! Je la déteste !)

- Vous viendrez quand vous serez prêts.

(Pourquoi elle y a le droit et pas moi ? C'est pas justeuh ! )

Yoji regarda Saya avec intérêt et entraîna le reste des membres en-dehors. Quand ils furent tous sortis, les deux ninjas s'habillèrent en silence, aussi mal-à-l'aise l'un que l'autre. Saya s'imaginait bien dans quel état de gêne devait être Itachi. Quand ils furent prêts, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui sourit :

- T'en fais pas. Je leur dirais que je t'ai hypnotisé.

- Le porteur du sharingan, hypnotisé par une aveugle, ironisa-t-il. Ils vont apprécier…

- Gomen…

Saya lui sourit et sortit, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point ses mots l'avaient blessée. Il la suivit sans rien remarquer.  
Dans la salle à manger, il ne restait plus personne et ils allèrent directement à la salle d'entraînement. Durant toute la matinée, aucun d'eux ne parla et la journée non plus. Et ils répétèrent ce scénario les jours suivants…

Comme aucun des membres partis en mission ne revenait, Saya alternait ses semaines entre Yoji et Itachi. Elle avait plusieurs fois essayé d'égayer ce dernier mais sans résultat. Et ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois avec Yoji n'avait pas arrangé les choses :

_ Flash-back on _

_C'était lors d'un de ses entraînements avec Yoji. Enfin, entraînement n'était pas vraiment le terme exact… Depuis leur entrevue (NDLA : fin du chapitre XII), ils passaient leur temps à s'amuser ou à flâner. Ce jour-là, ils décidèrent de faire une partie de cache-cache dans la forêt et ils en oublièrent qu'ils devaient rentrer à onze heures. C'était à elle de se cacher et elle eut l'idée de sortir de la salle. Elle vérifia que Yoji était bien parti dans le sens inverse et elle se précipita à la porte. Mais, arrivée à quelques mètres, il lui sauta dessus et ils commencèrent à se bagarrer. Yoji était sur elle et lui tenait les poignets d'une main, tandis qu'il la chatouillait de l'autre. Elle se débattait tant qu'elle pouvait et ils firent des tonneaux pour arriver sens dessus dessous. Ils se mirent à rire en se voyant couverts de terre et d'égratignures. Yoji s'arrêta tout à coup et la regarda en silence :_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? demanda-t-elle. T'es triste ?_

_- Tu sais bien ce qu'il y a.  
_

_- Je ne peux pas Yoji._

_- Je sais… C'est ça qui est triste.  
_

_- Oui..._

_Il la regardait sourire et puis, il n'y tint plus, il la prit dans ses bras et il l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire :_

_- Arigato, Saya._

_Elle lui répondit simplement avec un doux sourire. Soudain, elle se leva et s'en alla. Elle avait senti quelqu'un qui les regardait et qui s'en allait. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et y retrouva Itachi qui sortait et Kodaime, rouge de colère. Quand Yoji les rejoint, il prit la parole :_

_- On se demandait ce qui vous arrivait. Mais on dirait qu'on avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter._

_Il se tourna et s'en alla lui aussi._

_ Flash-back off_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_--------  
_

Itachi était allongé sur le canapé de la salle à manger _(NDLA : devinez ce qu'il regarde_ Il repensait à ce qu'il avait vu l'après-midi. Décidément, elle s'était bien foutue de sa gueule. Deidara avait peut-être pas tort quand elle disait que c'était qu'une sale …

- Ne le pense pas.

- Pas penser quoi ?

- Ze zais pas. Mais le fais pas quand même !

Yoji vint se poser par terre, le dos contre le canapé :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'énerva Itachi.

- D'as zoif ? lui demanda-t-il en lui collant une bouteille vide sous le nez.

Il la regarda avec attention, la posa à côté et lui en tendit une autre :

- Ca fait combien ?

- Boarf ! Deux, drois. Bas beaucoup blus.

- T'es saoul donc…

- Naon ze zuis pas saoul. Si z'étais saoul, ze serais pas là. Ze roupillerais tranquillou avec Saya-chan.

- Alors saoule-toi et va la rejoindre !

- Rhooooo ! Qu'il est sucet… zuzep… coléreux quand on parle de sa petite Saya-chan.

- Ne me cherche pas Yoji.

- Ouhh ! Zerait-y pas d'l'amour, za ?

- Yoji…

Il se leva et commença à ébouriffer les cheveux d'Itachi :

- Il est dout driste parze qu'il z'est fait zeté par za demoiselle. Mais d'en fais pas mon vieux. Entre zetés, on se zert les goudes, hein ?

- Nani ?

- Ben oui, moi zauzi, alors tu vois ? Tiens, bois un coup.

- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis…

- Zi ze zais ! Elle est trop abni … ovnu … obzédé par doi !

- Tu dis de plus en plus de conneries.

- Naon ! Tu crois que z'est tout le monde qui ze tuerait pour toi ? Mais ze me tais, ze lui ai dit que ze te dirais pas.

Il but une gorgée (_NDLA : à peu près un quart de litre)_ et reprit :

- Et pis zut ! Elle avait qu'à être plus zentille avec moi ! Tu t'zouviens dans le labyrinf ? Ben, après on a zoué tous les deux et elle arrivait pas à ze battre… Z'étais pas content parze qu'elle ze battait pas vraiment. Et elle z'est excuzée (du zais, avec zon petit gomen tout mignon et zon zourire d'anze) en disant qu'elle avait pompé tout zon sakra là-bas. Mais ze zuis pas bête moi, z'avais bien remarqué, moi, qu'elle avait fait un grand détour, moi. Au début, ze savais pas ze que z'était za boule de lumière. Et pis z'ai compris pourquoi elle l'avait utilizé guatre fois.

Itachi ne disait plus rien et se laissa observé par Yoji :

- D'es gon ! Du t'es pas demandé bourguoi elle l'avait fait plein de fois alors gu'elle avait tout bien mémorizé ? Z'est parze qu'elle ne zavait plus où d'édais… Elle a failli grever et doi du d'en fous. Du la vois qui ze laize faire un petit bizou de rien du tout et du la laize toute zeule. Za fait deux mois que ze la harzèl tous les zours et elle a bien voulu me laizer l'embrasser bour me vaire plaizir et doi, hop, du d'en va, zans demander d'exbligation... Z'est doi gui devrait être dout zeul dans la zalle. Mais elle est trop zentille pour te dire que z'est ba doi gui la zauvée et gue z'est moi gui l'ai embrazé alors gu'elle voulait ba…

Itachi donna un coup de poing à Yoji qui alla valser dans le mur :

- Décidément, d'es long à réagir... Allez, du devrais pas être là.

Il le regarda pendant quelques instants et s'en alla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ca faisait deux heures que Saya était assise sur cette branche. Elle avait demandé à Yoji s'il pouvait la laisser seule cette nuit et il avait accepté. Alors elle était allée dans la salle d'entraînement et elle s'était assise là, à attendre que ça passe. Quand elle l'avait vu partir sans un regard pour elle, elle avait soudain détesté Yoji. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Pour la première fois, elle avait détesté quelqu'un. Et elle se haïssait encore davantage. Elle comprenait qu'il ne veuille plus la voir. Elle l'avait laissé faire, elle avait laissé Yoji l'embrasser ! Elle, devant lui ! Elle ne se le pardonnait pas.

Elle entendit soudain du bruit derrière la porte. Elle s'y précipita et n'eut qu'à peine le temps de l'empêchée d'être ouverte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on voie cet endroit. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que lui le voit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi avait voulut entrer mais Saya avait dû se poster devant. Il l'avait sentie derrière. Il lâcha prise et s'assit contre le mur :

- Saya ?

- …

- Ne ferme pas s'il te plaît… Je… Voudrais te parler… Tu veux bien ?

- …

- Je… Me suis rendu compte… Que… J'avais tort, j'aurais dû te laisser parler et m'expliquer…

- Y a rien à expliquer…

- …Hum… Je sais… Je veux dire… Je m'excuse…

Il y eut un silence :

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait.

- Je me suis énervé sans rien vouloir savoir et… Enfin, je savais que tu l'as laissé faire parce que tu l'aimes bien et que tu voulais lui faire plaisir même si toi t'en avais pas envie. Mais... En fait, c'est que… J'étais… Jaloux, voilà… Je pensais que tu… Enfin, tu vois, toi et moi… Alors quand je vous ai vu… J'ai cru qu'il t'avait enlevée à moi. Que je ne t'aurais plus… Et je suis parti sans te regarder parce que je… Voulais pas te voir sans sourire. Et puis j'osais plus te regarder après et… Hum, je suis vraiment mauvais pour m'expliquer, pas vrai ?

- …

- Enfin, j'aurais essayé, dit-il en se levant.

Il allait partir quand il l'entendit :

- Itachi ? …Gomen. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

- … Je sais, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu es tout le temps en train de t'excuser. Tu me regardes avec un sourire triste et tu dis gomen. Arrête un peu. C'est pas à toi de t'excuser et de me protéger. Yoji m'a dit pour le labyrinthe. T'as pas à me défendre, je sais le faire tout seul. Ne t'occupe pas de moi.

- Go… Hai.

- …Tu vas me promettre de ne plus faire attention à moi… A partir de maintenant, ce sera moi qui prendrais soin de toi. C'est moi qui te protègerais… Si tu veux bien…

- …

- Tu… Veux bien ?

- …

Il attendit un moment. Il la sentait de l'autre côté qui ne bougeait pas. Il voulait juste la voir, la sentir près de lui. Pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, la voir ouvrir la porte et lui sourire, un peu gênée. Et lui aussi il lui sourirait. Et avec son sourire, il lui réchaufferait le cœur comme elle le faisait pour lui. Comme une étoile.

La porte s'ouvrit. Elle était plantée là, devant lui, la tête baissée. Elle avait encore des traces de larmes sur ses joues :

- Tu veux bien que je sois ton étoile ? Je ne te laisserai plus pleurer, je te le promets…

- Tu es déjà mon étoile.

Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces. Encore humides et salées d'avoir trop pleuré. Douces et chaleureuses. Il la serra contre lui :

- Laisse-moi entrer, dit-il doucement.

Elle resta immobile contre lui. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Elle recula, lui tourna le dos et l'entraîna lentement à l'intérieur.

La porte était fermée, et pourtant tout était encore sombre, on aurait dit qu'il faisait nuit noire. Non, c'était même plus que ça. Même dans la nuit, on voyait toujours un peu. Il y avait les étoiles ou la lune, les animaux, les plantes. Mais ici il n'y avait rien. Il avait beau attendre que ses yeux s'habituent au noir, il ne voyait toujours pas :

- Tu ne verras rien… Il n'y a rien à voir…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre XV : Départ**

Au son de sa voix, il entendait qu'elle se forçait à sourire. Sa main tremblait dans la sienne. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Elle ne devait pas pleurer.

Elle se poussa un peu et fit quelque chose avec ses mains. Quelques instants après, Itachi vit une sphère de lumière se former et commencer à éclairer leurs corps. C'était la même sphère que celle qu'elle avait fait dans le labyrinthe :

- Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui sourit-elle. Je ne la ferai pas plus grosse que ça. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. Tu… veux bien ?

Il ne répondit pas, bien sûr qu'il le voulait :

- Je voudrais que tu me vois comme moi je te vois.

Elle avait la tête baissée comme pour fixer la sphère de chakra. Elle la releva lentement et s'arrêta un peu avant d'être en face de lui, elle avait les yeux ouverts. Itachi sourit avec tendresse et lui caressa la joue. Elle sourit à son tour et le laissa lui lever complètement le visage.

Ses yeux étaient complètement noirs. Comme si elle n'avait pas de pupilles. Il les fixa sans rien dire :

- Ouverture du sceau.

D'abord, il ne se passa rien. Tout était encore noir et silencieux. Et puis il vit quelque chose bouger au milieu de ses yeux. Une forme rouge vint se former, elle se dessinait petit à petit. Il put distinguer comme une vague qui avançait au fur et à mesure et qui emplissait ses yeux. Il les vit devenir complètement rouges et puis tout redevint noir. Il ne voyait même plus Saya ou la sphère de chakra. C'était comme s'il venait d'être éblouit. Il la sentit qui lâchait sa main et qui s'en allait. Elle le laissait seul alors ? Et puis finalement il vit une faible lumière se former loin devant lui. Elle grossit petit à petit jusqu'à façonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à un arbre. Puis deux, puis trois, et finalement toute une forêt qui les entourait. Entre ces arbres, il apercevait parfois d'autres lumières plus petites. Elles avaient ceci de différent qu'elles semblaient plus vives et qu'elles bougeaient. Itachi regardait partout autour de lui et il se rendit compte que toutes les lumières avaient quelque chose qui les différenciait. Celle-ci était plus forte, celle-là plus diffuse. Certaines paraissaient inoffensives et d'autres agressives. Il y en avait partout et il ne savait plus où se tourner. Il se sentait harcelé où qu'il regarde. L'une d'entre elle se rapprocha de lui. Il voulut se défendre mais il ne l'atteint pas. Il la regarda de plus près et ressentit soudain le besoin d'aller vers elle. C'était comme si cette lumière était triste et seule. Il sentit une main lui caresser le visage et un murmure à son oreille :

- Calme-toi. Je ne sais pas comment ça devrait être normalement, mais dans mon esprit, c'était une clairière en pleine journée… Les animaux sont calmes, le vent est doux. C'est sûrement déroutant mais tu n'as rien à craindre ici.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement :

- Et puis, qui pourrais me sauver si tu trembles comme tu le fais ?

Itachi allait se venger de cette offensequand elle lui posa la main sur la bouche :

- Chut !

Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna avec lui. Il se laissa guidé et ils arrivèrent à la porte qu'ils passèrent. A son grand étonnement, il avait retrouvé la vue. Il fut d'abord un peu éblouit et puis il ne fut pas mécontent de retrouver ses sensations. Mais Saya, elle, elle continuait à voir comme ça…  
Il la vit qui s'en allait vers la salle à manger et il la suivit. Là, ils rejoignirent Yoji, Sasori, Deidara et Kodaime qui semblaient les attendre. Isa et Kyoshiro étaient présents également :

- Vous étiez là  Parfait. Kyoshiro, tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de me dire ?

- On est allé jusqu'au repaire d'Orochimaru mais il avait déménagé. On l'a pisté et on a trouvé sa nouvelle cachette, loin dans la montagne. On l'a espionné pour savoir ce qu'il fagottait et on a appris qu'il avait fait une alliance avec un grand nombre d'organisation.

- Il va s'attaquer à nous dans peu d'temps, continua Isa.

- Il s'y croit trop ! cracha Deidara. Il peut venir, on l'attend !

- Mais avec Huroï et Marek en moins, et contre une alliance… Vous savez combien ils sont et quelles sont leurs forces ?

- Non, dès qu'on a vu ça, on s'est tiré et on est r'venu prév'nir Yoji.

- Tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est qu'il y avait sept mecs avec Orochimaru et ses deux toutous.

- Donc sept organisations a priori… Bien… Ceux qui restent, vous allez tout préparer. Les autres, nous partons dans une heure.

- Et qui c'est les autres ? demanda Itachi.

- Toi et ma petite Saya pardi. Je vous veux avec moi pour vous surveiller.

- Ah oui ? Alors ça y est Saya-chan, Koori-kun s't' enfin déclaré ? Il a mis l'temps, hein ?

( Isa…)

- Hai, dit-elle avec un sourire.

(Comment ça « hai » ?)

- Il est timide aussi, continua Yoji. Et pis il est pas rapide à cogiter. Il faut pas le brusquer notre petit Koori-kun. 

(Je vais les tuer !)

- Bon, il faut qu'on aille se préparer, alors ? dit Saya en retenant Itachi.

- Oui. Dépêchez-vous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une heure après, les trois ninjas se retrouvèrent devant la porte. Les autres s'affairaient à l'intérieur, pour des préparatifs divers qui ne regardaient pas Saya, si l'on en croyait les dires de Deidara. De toute façon, ça ne l'intéressait pas puisqu'elle ne pourrait pas en faire part à l'Hokage, ni même à personne d'autre.  
Quand ils furent sortis du repaire, Yoji tendit un katana à Saya :

- Tu devais te sentir nue sans lui, hein ?

- Tu me le rends vraiment ?

- Non, c'est juste pour te faire baver… Bien sûr que je te le rend.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Si on doit se battre, il vaut mieux que tu aies de quoi te défendre.

- Mais je pourrais me retourner contre vous avec.

- C'est pour ça que mon petit Koori-kun est là. Tu ne lèverais quand même pas la main sur lui…

Il se tourna vers Itachi qui rougissait et se mit à rire :

- Bon, allons-y ! dit le garçon en s'en allant, gêné.

- C'est vraiment trop facile. Bon, tu le prends ce katana ou pas ? Je peux le garder si tu y tiens.

La jeune fille lui prit vivement le sabre, de peur qu'il ne le reprenne vraiment. Il rit de nouveau et alla à la suite d'Itachi en faisant attention de ne pas se faire frapper. Ils commencèrent à partir mais ils se retournèrent quand ils virent que Saya ne les suivait pas. Elle ne faisait plus attention à eux de toute façon. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à son cher katana. Il lui avait manqué depuis que Yoji le lui avait confisqué, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle le tenait à nouveau dans ses mains qu'elle mesurait à quel point. Les clochettes tintèrent doucement avec le vent et elle le sortit machinalement de son fourreau, passa son doigt sur la lame et se coupa :

- Saya ? Tu viens ?

Elle sourit, rangea son sabre et rejoignit les deux hommes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre XVI : Folie**

Cela faisait quatre jours que les trois ninjas avançaient dans la forêt. Les haltes étaient rares et ils n'avaient pas encore dormi depuis leur départ. Saya ne remarquait même pas sa propre fatigue. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son katana, elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui. Elle suivait mécaniquement les deux hommes sans vraiment les remarquer, trop obnubilée par le son des clochettes qui tintaient à chacun de ses pas. Finalement, Saya s'aperçut que Yoji levait la main et qu'il s'était arrêté. Les deux autres le rejoignirent et ils s'assirent tous les trois sur la branche :

- Cette nuit, nous allons nous reposer. Demain, nous arriverons à l'endroit qu'Isa et Kyoshiro nous ont indiqué et il faudra que nous soyons complètement prêts. Je vais vous expliquer comment on va procéder pour les premiers jours :  
On va commencer pas faire un repérage des lieux et trouver un endroit qui nous permette de voir le repère d'Orochimaru et qui nous procure une bonne planque. On se relaiera ensuite : un pour l'observation et un à la garde du « camp », le troisième se reposera. On tournera toutes les trois heures. Saya ?

- Hai ?

- Ta capacité de vision nous sera utile. Sur quel périmètre peux-tu la déployer ?

- Poussée au maximum, ma vision normale s'étend jusqu'à un kilomètre et demi. A condition que je ne sois pas dans un endroit fermé parce que je ne peux pas passer au travers des murs. Avec ma technique héréditaire…

- ... Ca suffira amplement, pas besoin que tu te fatigues davantage. Tu feras le premier tour de surveillance pour nous indiquer combien ils sont. Quand on aura établi leur nombre avec certitude, on essayera de déterminer leurs objectifs… Pas de questions ?

- Non.

- Moi non plus.

- Bien, alors reposons-nous maintenant. Demain, nous partirons à l'aube.

Sur ces mots, le chef d'Akatsuki embrassa Saya avec malice, esquiva le poing d'Itachi et se coucha, le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre :

- Ah ! Avant que vous ne vous couchiez, allez donc faire un tour pour vérifier s'il n'y a personne aux alentours.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, Koori-kun. C'est moi le chef, je fais ce que je veux !

Saya attrapa la main d'Itachi avant qu'il ne tue Yoji et l'entraîna avec elle. Quand ils furent assez loin, elle le lâcha :

- Bouge pas, dit-il en revenant sur ses pas, je reviens.

- Où vas-tu ?

- J'y retourne.

- Il nous a demandé de vérifier le coin.

- Je sais, mais ça peut bien attendre.

- Décidément, tu te fais avoir à chaque fois, dit-elle en souriant. Tu es vraiment drôle, Koori-kun.

- Vous allez arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, oui ?

- Pourquoi ? C'est joli comme…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase : elle venait de parer le coup de pied d'Itachi avec le fourreau de son katana. Elle sourit à nouveau en voyant l'air énervé du jeune homme :

- Ce que tu peux être susceptible… Koori-kun…

Elle para encore le coup d'Itachi et ils commencèrent à se battre. Si quelqu'un était arrivé à ce moment-là, il aurait vraiment cru qu'ils s'entretuaient. Il n'aurait peut-être pas eut tort d'ailleurs… Ils ne se retenaient pas, enchaînant les coups violents, et Saya avait même dégainé son arme.  
Elle souriait, heureuse de pouvoir se battre à nouveau avec son katana. En réalité, elle ne faisait déjà plus attention à son adversaire. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de savoir de quelle façon elle allait utiliser son arme pour le battre. Allait-elle le tuer proprement en le lui enfonçant d'un coup en plein cœur ? Ou commencerait-elle par égratigner entièrement son corps pour finir par le décapiter ? Elle pouvait aussi le blesser au ventre et le laisser souffrir un peu, le katana dans le corps. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire… Et si elle tailladait son joli visage avant tout ? Ca, ce serait amusant ! Que choisir ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que lui arrivait-il ? C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait avec un sourire aussi dément. En temps normal, elle aimait se battre mais son sourire n'était pas comme ça. C'était toujours un sourire chaleureux. Là, ses yeux reflétaient le désir et la folie. Elle voulait tuer. Elle voulait le tuer. Plus leur combat avançait et plus Itachi perdait pied. Il ne faisait plus que parer les coups désormais. En continuant ainsi, elle finirait par le tuer. Mais il ne voulait pas la blesser, surtout pas, jamais. Comment faire ? Elle venait de lui donner un coup qui l'avait projeté contre un arbre. Elle se ruait maintenant sur lui, la pointe de son katana dans sa direction. Il aperçu brièvement une lueur rouge dans ses yeux. Et puis il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et ferma les yeux. S'il se défendait, il finirait par être obligé de la blesser, et cela, il ne le voulait à aucun prix. Alors il ferma les yeux et attendit…

Rien ne se passa. Itachi ne sentait aucune lame dans son corps. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait tué d'un coup et qu'il ne pouvait donc plus sentir quoique ce soit. Il était peut-être déjà mort. Non, c'était ridicule. Il ne pourrait plus s'imaginer tout ça s'il était réellement mort. Alors il était encore vivant ? Impossible, elle n'aurait pas pu le rater. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, espérant comprendre ce qu'il se passait… Il vit d'abord le visage de Saya, tourné vers le sol, puis sa main droite qui tenait le manche du katana, et sa main gauche, pleine de sang, qui semblait retenir la lame à quelques millimètres du cou du jeune homme. Sa respiration était à la fois forte et calme :

- T'es pas drôle quand t'as pas envie de te battre… Koori… kun...

- Je sais.

Elle leva la tête et lui sourit tristement. Ses yeux étaient redevenus complètement noirs. Elle baissa son arme et tomba dans les bras d'Itachi, sans connaissance. Il ramassa le katana et le rangea dans son fourreau, puis il retourna auprès de Yoji :

- Vous voilà de retour, dit-il roulé en boule sur la branche. Vous en avez mis du temps.

Il se tourna et ouvrit les yeux. Il eut un sourire protecteur en voyant qu'Itachi tenait la jeune fille dans ses bras :

- Elle a pas supporté les quatre jours de course. Elle s'est endormie dans tes bras comme un ange. Comme c'est mignon… C'est quoi cette odeur ? Du sang ?

L'ancien ninja de Konoha s'approcha davantage et Yoji pu voir l'état de la main de Saya :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en se levant d'un bond. Vous avez été attaqués ?

- Non. Il n'y a personne dans le coin. On s'est battu tous les deux…

Il déposa doucement la jeune fille et la recouvrit de son manteau :

- Et vous êtes allés jusque là ? reprit Yoji en riant. Je vous voyais pas comme ça… Surtout toi. Je t'imaginais bien romantique : fleurs bleues et cheval blanc, tout ça.

- Commence pas à dire des conneries ! On s'est un peu disputé et c'est parti en vrille. Elle paraissait plus la même. Je sais pas comment expliquer ça… Elle a essayé de me tuer et puis au dernier moment, elle a retenu son sabre, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'est coupée.

- « Plus la même », c'est-à-dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de changé ?

- Ses yeux. Elle avait un regard de dingue.

- Tu les as aperçu ? De quelle couleur étaient-ils ?

- Hai, je crois qu'ils étaient rouges.

- Et quand elle a retenu son katana ? Est-ce qu'ils sont redevenus noirs ?

- Hai...

Le chef d'Akatsuki regardait avec attention la jeune fille endormie. S'il était aussi sérieux, c'était que ça devait être grave :

- Attends voir ! s'exclama soudain Itachi. Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ? Comment tu sais que ses yeux sont noirs ? Elle ne les a jamais ouvert devant quelqu'un d'autre…

- …Que toi ? Eh ! Mystère. Mais dis-moi, il faudrait peut-être s'inquiéter de l'état de sa main, non ? Bon, moi, je vais me coucher. Je suis crevé avec toute cette histoire ! Tu t'en occupes, d'accord ? Oyasumi...

Il retourna effectivement se coucher et toutes les injures d'Itachi ne servirent à rien. Alors le ninja alla s'asseoir en silence près de Saya et entreprit de panser sa blessure. Elle avait visiblement serer fort, car elle était profonde, mais ce n'était pas trop grave non plus. Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, c'était les raisons de sa soudaine folie. Et Yoji ? Que savait-il sur Saya ? Sur son histoire et sur sa famille ? Connaissait-il tous les détails de l'hérédité des Horoshi ? Il ne savait décidément pas comment agir avec ces deux-là. Il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir plusieurs coups de retard sur eux. Et quand il pensait les avoir rattrapés, ils le semaient à nouveau…

Il regarda Saya qui semblait aller à un doux rêve. Elle avait retrouvé son joli visage. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, la prit dans ses bras et s'endormit paisiblement.


	17. Chapter 17

Bien bien bien... Heu, comment dire ? Me voilà de retour ?? Bon, d'accord, j'ai laissé ma fic plantée là pendant cinq ou six mois... Mais c'est que j'avais pas accès à internet, ni à un ordinateur d'ailleurs alors c'était pas facile de poster, n'est-ce pas '--... Et pis, reprendre une histoire après tout ce temps apssé loi d'elle, ça n'a pas été facile... Bah, dans tous les cas, voilou la suite.

Et un grand merci pour les reviews ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir tout ça dans la boîte quand j'ai retrouvé les joies de la vie technologique. Néanmoins, il y en a une que je ne comprend pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout...Naruto-of-the-Desert, there's no Hell in my fic... If there is, I don't remember '--

Joyeuse lecture !!!

**Chapitre XVII : Espionnage**

A son réveil au lever du soleil, Itachi était seul. Il regarda un peu partout autour de lui et vit arriver Yoji, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Ohayo ! On attendait plus que toi. T'es prêt à partir ?

- Heu… Hai…

- Parfait ! Alors c'est parti !!

Le ninja allait joyeusement partir quand Itachi prit la parole :

- … Yoji ? Pour…

- …Ne lui en parle pas, elle en a aucun souvenir. Pour sa main, je lui ai dit qu'elle s'était coupée avec une branche… La blessure est déjà presque refermée d'ailleurs. Je sais, c'est pas normal, mais en somme, ça nous arrange, non ? Bon, allez !! On a pas que ça à faire. Saya !!!!!!!

La jeune fille déboula quelques secondes après que Yoji ait détruit les tympans d'Itachi :

- Saya au rapport !!

- La recrue Itachi est prête, nous pouvons y aller sergent !!

- Bien !!

Ils s'en allèrent gaiement, Yoji en tête. Ils étaient redevenus les deux fous habituels et Itachi s'en mordait déjà les doigts. Mais Saya allait bien, alors tant pis pour ses nerfs. Il se leva et les rejoignit en silence (espérant que cela suffirait à les calmer un peu _(NDLA : tu rêves mon vieux !!)_).

En fin de matinée, ils arrivèrent au repère d'Orochimaru. Comme prévu, Saya commença son tour d'observation tandis que les deux autres cherchèrent un abri un peu plus loin dans la montagne. Ce fut assez rapide étant donné qu'elle était truffée de cavernes. Il fut décidé qu'Itachi ferait le premier tour de garde _(NDLA : ben tiens…)_. Il alla à l'entrée de leur cachette et trouva un coin dans l'ombre qui lui permettrait de ne pas être vu. Il s'y installa et attendit patiemment, rêvant de pouvoir échanger sa place avec Yoji.

Saya arriva comme prévu trois heures plus tard. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait pu repérer une petite dizaine de ninjas en plus d'Orochimaru, Sasuke et Kabuto. Il y avait sûrement encore les sept représentants des organisations dont avait parlé Huroï, et les autres devaient être des sbires d'Orochimaru. A priori, il n'y en avait pas d'autre : Saya n'avait pas senti de mur ou de sceau, mais il valait mieux rester prudent. Ils allaient continuer leur surveillance encore quelques jours et aviseraient suivant les informations qu'ils récolteraient :

- Vous êtes prêts à les surveiller jour et nuit pendant un moment, j'espère.

- Hai.

- Hai.

- Parfait. Alors Saya, tu peux aller te reposer. Itachi, tu prends ton tour d'observation et moi je monte la garde.

Chacun alla à son poste sans un mot. Avant de partir, Itachi lança un regard à Saya et aperçu le sourire qu'elle lui destinait. Il sentit soudain son cœur battre plus vite et il s'en alla.

- Dis-moi, Saya, tu ne voudrais pas me laisser ton katana pendant que tu dors ?

Yoji venait d'entrer à l'intérieur de la grotte alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dormir un peu :

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'en veux de me l'avoir laissé ?

- Non, mais j'avais envie de le regarder d'un peu plus près.

- Tu en avais l'occasion quand on était chez vous.

- Comme il t'appartenait, j'y ai pas touché. J'attendais de te le demander. Alors, tu veux bien ?

- … Non, tu me l'a rendu, je veux le garder avec moi maintenant.

- Tu me fais pas confiance ?

- NON !

Saya s'arrêta aussitôt. Elle avait crié après Yoji, sans vraiment avoir de raison :

- … Gomen… C'est qu'il m'a manqué, je dois l'avouer et…

Il la regardait attentivement sans rien dire. Elle ne supportait pas son regard, son air protecteur. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il faisait comme s'il voulait prendre soin d'elle. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lui ! Elle se débrouillait très bien seule ! Avec son katana, personne ne pouvait la battre, elle était invincible. Elle pouvait même le battre, lui. Son air supérieur, elle pouvait le lui arracher en quelques instants. Ce serait si facile… Non ! A quoi pensait-elle ? Pourquoi voulait-elle faire une chose pareille ? Il ne lui avait rien fait de mal, elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher d'assez grave pour vouloir le tuer. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier l'idée que son sang sur sa lame serait magnifique. Il étincellerait, jaillissant de sa jolie gorge.

Il tendait maintenant sa main vers elle. Il ne songeait quand même pas réellement à lui prendre. C'était absurde. Il pouvait toujours essayer et elle lui montrerait ce qu'elle savait faire avec une arme. Quand ils s'étaient battus, elle avait perdu mais c'était sans son sabre. Elle ne supportait pas cette idée. Il fallait qu'elle remette les choses au clair. Elle était la meilleure ! Elle pouvait le tuer à n'importe quel moment. Il lui suffisait de dégainer son sabre. Elle commencerait par trancher cette main offensante, puis cette tête affublée de ce grand sourire condescendant qui roulerait doucement parterre tandis que le sang jaillirait de son cou. Son sourire n'aurait pas eut le temps de s'effacer et de se changer en surprise. Oui, ce serait parfait :

- Je vais le garder. Juste le temps que tu te calmes un peu.

Il venait de lui prendre son sabre. Elle allait lui sauter dessus quand il l'a frappa violemment au ventre. Et elle s'évanouie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La jeune fille sentait une douce chaleur sur sa joue :

- Saya ? Ca va ?

Elle recula d'un bond quand elle comprit que c'était la main d'Itachi. Depuis quand pouvait-on l'approcher si facilement quand elle dormait ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- … Heu… Rien, pourquoi ? ...C'est l'heure pour moi de surveiller le campement, c'est ça?

- Haï. Ca va aller ? Tu as l'air très fatiguée.

- Bien sûr.

Elle se leva et se força à sourire. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient crouler sous son poids et que sa tête allait bientôt exploser. Cette sensation, Saya la connaissait bien et elle savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais elle n'en fit pas part au renégat, préférant garder le secret pour le moment. Alors elle s'en alla prendre son tour de garde en espérant qu'elle tiendrait encore quelques jours avant de…

- Au fait, Yoji m'a demandé de te dire qu'il garderait ton katana pour le moment.

Elle se retourna vivement :

- Et que c'était sans appel…

Itachi sentit une très lourde tension s'instaurer entre eux, comme celle qui se créait quelques secondes avant un combat. Mais aussitôt, elle s'effaça et il crut avoir rêver :

- D'accord.

Elle lui souriait encore. Le renégat se sentit soulagé et à peine se couchait-il qu'il s'endormait profondément.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant plusieurs jours, ils se relayèrent ainsi toutes les trois heures, exceptées quelques rares nuits, où ils s'étaient accordés un temps de repos plus long. Constamment sous tension, ils sentaient la fatigue les gagner de plus en plus mais aucun d'eux n'aurait songé à s'en plaindre, trop habitués à des conditions de vie parfois encore plus difficiles. Alors ils faisaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, en restant souvent muets pendant des jours.

Les chefs d'organisations étaient tous partis et il ne restait plus qu'Orochimaru et quatre de ses sbires, dont Kabuto et Sasuke. Les deux autres semblaient inoffensifs pour les trois amis et ils se souciaient peu de leur cas. Ils considéraient d'ailleurs que dans l'éventualité d'un combat, cela équivaudrait à un trois contre trois.

Un soir, ils avaient décidé de laisser tomber l'espionnage pendant quelques heures pour regrouper leurs informations :

- Alors ? Que savons-nous ? demanda Yoji.

- Ils n'ont pas bougé de leur repère depuis que les sept autres gars sont partis, commença Saya.

- Et il semblerait que leurs déplacements restent réguliers. Ils ne sortent même pas de quelques mètres, donc ils doivent avoir tout le ravitaillement nécessaire à l'intérieur.

- Pour leurs effectifs, continua Yoji, j'ai compté cinq personnes : Orochimaru, deux mecs que je ne connais pas, Kabuto et Sasuke. Saya ?

- Hai. Je n'en ai pas repéré d'autre.

- Bien. Comment les sentez-vous ?

- Plutôt faibles pour les deux inconnus. Orochimaru semble tout à fait bien se porter, Kabuto a un peu progressé. Mais Sasuke, lui, parait en mauvaise forme, je crois qu'il a quelque chose à la main gauche.

Saya se sentit mal à l'aise en entendant les mots de Itachi :

- Ce… C'est moi…

Ils se tournèrent vers elle en quête d'explications :

- Je… Me suis battue contre eux et je lui ai tranché la main… C'est comme ça que Marek m'a trouvée…

Ils n'en revenaient pas et restèrent un instant sans voix. Itachi regardait le sol et semblait réfléchir :

- Eh bien ! s'écria Yoji. Je te savais puissante mais vivante après un combat seule contre ces trois-là… Comment as-tu fait ?

- Ils n'étaient pas si forts que ça… Je crois qu'ils avaient beaucoup voyagé et combattu.

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvée face à eux ? demanda Itachi.

- Une mission m'a vu obligée de me retrouvée sur leur chemin…

Elle sentait bien qu'ils auraient voulu plus d'explications mais il n'en était pas question. Elle était toujours au service de Tsunade-sama et n'avait pas à se soucier de leurs désirs. D'ailleurs, même sans cela, elle n'avait pas à s'y intéresser, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, ça ne les regardait pas !

Saya secoua violemment la tête. Elle recommençait. Plus le temps passait et plus elle sentait ses instincts meurtriers l'envahirent. A chaque instant, elle sentait une colère sourde monter en elle. Chacun des mots qu'elle entendait, chacun des gestes qu'elle percevait, elle les sentait comme autant de menaces toujours plus grandes. Elle était en danger. Dans un environnement hostile et seule. Ces deux-là n'étaient visiblement pas ses alliés. Ils lui avaient volé son sabre ! Pourquoi le lui avoir rendu si c'était ensuite pour lui reprendre ? Ils n'étaient pas dignes de confiance ! Elle allait récupérer son katana cette nuit et les tuer dans leur doux sommeil. Ils auraient juste le temps de souffrir et de lui lancer un regard plein de question…

- Saya ? Tu nous écoutes ?

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête, comme pour se réveiller, et se retourna vers eux :

- Ca ne va pas ? lui demanda Itachi. Tu es pâle et …

- Bien sûr que ça va.

- Mais…

- …Je disais donc (et j'aimerai ne pas avoir à me répéter jeune fille) qu'après plus de deux semaines de repérages, on n'a pas beaucoup avancé. Une seule chose est sûre : ils semblent attendre quelque chose mais quoi ? Du matériel, des vivres, des hommes ? Enfin, dans l'état actuel des choses, ils ne semblent pas être une menace pour nous.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Itachi en le fixant d'un air découragé.

- Je préfère ne pas attendre que d'autres hommes viennent. Avec l'effet de surprise et leur nombre restreint, nous sommes en position de force.

- Mais ça ne va pas ? On est sur leur terrain. Et connaissant Orochimaru, ce ne sont pas les pièges qui doivent manquer !

- Justement.

- Justement ?

- Il doit se sentir en toute sécurité.

- Et il a raison. Je suppose qu'au moindre pas dans son antre nous seront repérés.

- Pour cela, il faudrait que nous tombions dans l'un d'eux. MAIS, continua-t-il triomphalement, nous avons avec nous, un détenteur du sharingan et une Horoshi. Les pièges qu'il aura tendus ne seront pas une menace, n'est-ce pas ma petite Saya ?

- Haï.

Itachi se tourna vers elle. Sa voix était lointaine et son visage dirigé vers un des murs de la grotte. Elle ne se souciait en aucun cas de ce que Yoji venait de dire. Que lui arrivait-il depuis qu'ils étaient partis ? Elle était soudain si distante :

- Tu vois ? dit Yoji à l'attention de Itachi. Demain, à la nuit tombée, nous irons au repère d'Orochimaru, alors profitez du temps qu'il nous reste pour vous reposer un peu.

Son ton était catégorique et Itachi n'osa rien dire. Il savait bien, comme tous ceux d'Akatsuki, que Yoji n'avait pas encore encaissé le fait d'avoir été trahi. Ils n'avaient eu de cesse de rechercher le renégat de Konoha depuis qu'il était parti mais sans succès. Et maintenant qu'il était à la portée du chef de l'organisation, celui-ci comptait bien lui faire payer sa trahison.Itachi alla s'allonger dans un coin tandis que Yoji semblait se rendre à l'entrée de la caverne. Saya, elle, restait le visage fixé sur la pierre noire, comme si elle avait espéré la faire fondre du regard. Le ninja ne savait que faire et, à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'elle avait, elle se leva et sortit à son tour.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre XVIII : Interlude**

Itachi tournait depuis dix minutes dans son lit de fortune quand il se leva. Il s'inquiétait pour Saya et il se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie (_NDLA : la vérité ? Il est dingue à l'idée qu'elle puisse être seule avec Yoji -_). A son approche, il cacha instinctivement son chakra et marcha sans un bruit jusqu'à un rocher qui le cachait encore :

(… beau avoir l'effet de surprise, c'est tout de même incertain, Yoji.)

(Je sais. Mais je n'en peux plus de le voir se balader sous mon nez sans pouvoir l'étrangler. Je vous en demande peut-être beaucoup mais… Je…)

(Il faudrait au moins les prévenir, tu ne crois pas ?)

(…C'est fait, j'ai envoyé Gaki)

(C'est qui ça, Gaki ?)

(Gaki petit démon) Il y eut un instant de silence, suivit d'un éclat de rire des deux amis. Itachi se rapprocha pour voir ce qui provoquait leur hilarité et il eut du mal à retenir un cri de colère en les voyant assis dehors, Saya dans les bras du jeune homme :

- … Je suis fatiguée, Yoji.

- Fatiguée de quoi ?

- De tout.

- Même de Koori-kun ? Remarque, je te comprends, il est tellement austère.

- …Haï.

(Comment ça, « Haï » ? s'insurgea Itachi.)

- Tu serais bien mieux avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

(Mais il va arrêter, oui ?)

Elle se mit à rire et un doux silence suivit, silence qu'elle brisa quelques minutes plus tard :

- Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ?

- Il faut lui demander.

-… Tu sais que demain, c'est la nouvelle lune ?

- … Oui, pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les nuits sans lune ?

A nouveau, le silence s'installa entre eux, et seules les feuilles des arbres laissaient entendre leurs bruissements. Et puis Yoji se leva et il commença d'entrer dans la grotte quand elle l'interpella :

- Tu me rendras mon katana demain, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'en alla sans lui répondre. Arrivé au niveau de Itachi, il ralentit presque imperceptiblement le pas :

- Ne l'accable pas trop. Elle fait ce qu'elle peut pour être normale.

Et il continua son chemin sans se retourner. En temps normal, Itachi l'aurait assommé d'un bon coup de poing sur la tête mais là, le jeune homme semblait si grave et désolé qu'il resta interloqué.

Pendant plus d'une heure, le ninja ne bougea pas. Il regardait la jeune fille assise en tailleur à quelques mètres de lui, la tête tournée droit devant elle. Il fixait ses longs cheveux noirs voletant avec le vent, ses épaules qui montaient et descendaient lentement, le tissu de ses manches qui ondulait avec légèreté. Et ce n'est qu'après plusieurs pas qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avançait vers elle :

- Tu te décides enfin ?

Il se mit à sourire et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle se laissa tomber sur son épaule et Itachi ne put se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras :

- Gomen, dit-elle après un moment de silence.

- Pourquoi t'excuse-tu ? Tu as oublié que tu ne devais plus le faire ?

- J'ai tout de même tranché la main de ton petit frère.

Itachi se braqua et se releva sèchement. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'évoquer Sasuke :

- Je sais que tu veux l'oublier, mais demain, tu vas devoir te battre contre lui si tu suis Yoji.

- Et alors ?

- Ca ne te gène pas ?

- Il a choisit son chemin et j'ai choisi le mien. Nous savons tous les deux que s'ils doivent se croiser, ce sera pour la mort de l'un de nous.

- Ca ne te fait rien de parler de la mort de ton frère ?

Elle le questionnait avec un intérêt qui semblait… scientifique. Elle paraissait simplement vouloir comprendre et aucun reproche ne transparaissait dans sa voix :

- J'ai tué toute ma famille quand je suis parti de Konoha, finit-il par répondre, lui y compris. Je n'ai plus de frère.

Son ton était direct et blessant. Parler ainsi de ce qu'il voulait oublier depuis si longtemps l'irritait au plus haut point. Il ne voulait pas en parler, même avec elle :

- Moi aussi je voudrais oublier tout ce qui touche à mon passé, lui dit-elle d'un ton rassurant, mais il nous rattrape inlassablement, tu sais ?

Comme toujours, elle touchait là où ça faisait mal. Itachi sentait son poing se crisper et trembler ; cependant, il ne ressentait aucune colère. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il blessé ?

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de famille pourtant je crois que je comprends la douleur de perdre la sienne. Mais tu n'es pas seul.

Elle se leva et le serra tendrement contre elle :

- Tu n'es pas seul Itachi.

Il la laissa l'enlacer et sentit son corps s'évanouir. Il repensait à la souffrance qui le hantait depuis tant d'années. Il sentait le tourment de Saya qui le pénétrait. Elle savait, et il savait. Ils ne connaissaient rien de leurs histoires respectives et à cet instant, ils vivaient ensemble leurs souffrances. Il leva la tête et l'embrassa timidement. Elle lui rendit son baiser, et malgré le bonheur qui l'envahissait, Itachi doutait. Plusieurs fois, il avait cru qu'elle lui avait prouvé ses sentiments mais ne l'avait-elle pas fait aussi avec Yoji ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle se moquât d'eux ouvertement ? Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et la regarda avec tristesse et interrogation :

- Comment savoir ? murmura-t-il. Comment savoir que ce n'est pas ta compassion qui …

Il s'arrêta en devinant dans la nuit noire que le visage de Saya s'assombrissait. Elle lui sourit en passant sa main sur sa joue :

- …La compassion ? La compassion ne…

Elle ne finit pas non plus sa phrase et s'éloigna un peu. Elle tendit sa main vers Itachi qui la prit et ils retournèrent ainsi, main dans la main, à l'intérieur de la grotte où ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Ils ne disaient rien : ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Et il n'y avait rien à dire. L'un et l'autre, ils ressentaient la souffrance qu'ils enduraient et qu'ils faisaient endurer à l'autre. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas, ils ne savaient pas, se dire les mots qui auraient peut-être pu les aider. C'était comme si… ils sentaient en eux un besoin impérieux de voir l'autre, de le toucher, de le sentir là, tout près mais… Impossible de se dire les mots…

Il le savait bien. Tout ce qu'elle voulait… Ces quelques mots de réconfort, de douceur. La comprendre… Juste la comprendre. Et lui dire… Il savait… que ses mots… ils ne suffisaient pas. Elle avait mal de sa solitude, bien plus que lui n'avait jamais eu mal. Tous ces secrets, toute cette puissance, qu'elle ne pouvait jamais dévoiler, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais expliquer… Juste lui dire : « Je sais… »

Il voulait simplement entendre les mots… Savoir que… La confiance… Qu'avec lui, elle n'avait plus peur. Qu'elle se sentait protégée. Qu'elle pouvait enfin dormir… Juste dans ses bras… Etre bien… Il avait seulement besoin d'entendre… « Si tu es là… »

Mais c'était impossible. Impossible de dire. Impossible de trouver… les mots. D'oser les prononcer… Toujours ce doute, cette peur… enfouis au plus profond… Pourrissant la surface… de l'intérieur… Peut-être était-il encore trop tôt… Trop tôt pour oser affronter le regard… Pour oser supporter l'incompréhension… Il fallait attendre… Etre sûr(e)… Trop de peur…

Comment faire si l'autre ne comprenait pas ?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent au même instant, au son de quelque chose qui ressemblait aux cris d'agonie d'un animal. Ils se levèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accord de pénétrer plus profondément dans la grotte, d'où semblaient venir les hurlements. En avançant, ils entendirent des clapotements, comme le bruit de l'eau d'une cascade. Ils se tenaient sur leurs gardes, s'attendant à tout, quand Saya se mit à rire. Itachi, qui ne pouvait pas comprendre, s'avança à pas feutrés, quand Saya elle, avançait joyeusement. Ils virent alors Yoji qui nageait tranquillement en massacrant une chanson qu'ils ne réussissaient pas à reconnaître :

- Ah, vous voilà ? Je ne vous ai pas attendu, hein ? Mais venez donc, elle est super bonne !

Saya commença de se déshabiller sous les regards alarmés de Itachi (_NDLA : comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, Yoji est complètement à p_), et, en sous-vêtements, elle rejoignit son ami dans l'eau et ils commencèrent à jouer comme deux enfants.

(Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique avec ça ?)

Itachi regardait Saya qui serrait les dents et qui essayait d'empêcher Yoji de chanter en le noyant. Il souffla d'un air abattu et se déshabilla à sont tour pour les rejoindre. L'eau était tiède et limpide. Il attrapa Saya, que Yoji noyait à son tour, et la plaça sur son épaule tandis qu'il assommait le jeune homme d'un bon coup sur la tête. Puis il la déposa sur le rebord, juste sous la cascade et se posta bien en face d'eux quand Yoji vint les rejoindre en se frottant la tête :

- Et que je ne vous vois plus vous chamailler où je vous colle une véritable raclée !

Il les regardait avec un air de parent exaspéré. Les deux amis se tinrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et frissonnèrent en apercevant son regard noir. Quelques instants après, ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire et s'élancèrent à nouveau dans l'eau.

La journée passa aussi lentement qu'elle leur sembla courte. Tous trois se sentaient pressés, impatients même, à l'idée de combattre enfin. Mais, malgré toute leur excitation, ils étaient aussi remplis de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'appréhension. Ils pressentaient le danger tout de même important vers lequel ils se dirigeaient ainsi volontairement.

Comme à son habitude, Yoji ne cessa de s'amuser et de jouer les enfants en espérant distraire ses deux amis, et Saya joua un temps elle aussi. Pourtant, Itachi savait qu'elle n'allait pas. Il voyait bien qu'elle se battait en elle-même contre un démon bien plus puissant que tous les Orochimarus du monde. Etait-elle elle aussi porteuse d'un démon ? La veille de leur arrivée au repère d'Orochimaru, elle avait voulu le tuer et ses yeux étaient devenus rouges comme le sang. Etait-ce son démon ? Le combattait-elle encore en ce moment ? Plus les jours avaient passé et plus sa respiration s'était intensifiée. Elle avait souvent perdu le fil de leurs discussions (pourtant rares) et ne cessait de répondre avec colère et défi. Parfois, Itachi retrouvait la jeune fille douce qu'il connaissait, l'espace d'un instant, et son cœur se mettait à battre si fort qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre son pouls résonner dans toute la caverne.

Ce jour-là, elle semblait avoir atteint un point de souffrance encore jamais approché. Elle se força à être joyeuse toute la journée mais il discernait tout son mal. Sa respiration semblait de plus en plus difficile et elle ne cessait d'essuyer le plus discrètement possible la sueur qui perlait à son front. Itachi en la regardant se rappela le jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le labyrinthe et il se maudit de ne pas avoir compris son état ce jour-là. Allait-elle encore souffrir en silence et continuer à les protéger ?

Il était tout à ses pensées quand il remarqua qu'elle le regardait en souriant :

- Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant et en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il la regarda sourire sans réussir à comprendre comment elle pouvait encore se soucier de lui :

- Moi, rien, c'est toi qui ne vas pas.

- Je vais très bien, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te croire ? Yoji aussi a remarqué, tu sais ?

- … Oui je sais, mais j'aurai préféré que tu fasses semblant de me laisser croire que ça marchait.

Comme d'habitude, elle lui souriait et seule la tristesse transparaissait dans sa voix. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui adressait un reproche même s'il s'apparentait plus à de la peine qu'à une critique. Elle avait la tête tournée devant elle, dans le vide, en proie à ses tourments. Itachi voulut la serrer contre lui mais il se retint et elle se leva aussitôt joyeusement, apercevant Yoji qui revenait tout fringuant.

Toute la journée, ils aiguisèrent et inventorièrent. Yoji déballa quantité de kunaïs et shurikens, les comptant un par un et les vérifiant. Il en plaça la majeure partie dans un sac à son côté, mais il en garda une dizaine un peu plus longtemps. Ceux-là, il les fit tremper dans un liquide vert transparent et ne les prit que le soir. Habillé de son long manteau noir aux nuages rouges, il tenait à la main droite une lance de plus de deux mètres de long et dont la pointe était précédé d'un ruban rouge effiloché.

Itachi ne portait sous son manteau qu'un katana de facture simple qu'il avait observé pendant plus d'une heure sans y toucher avant de le remettre dans son fourreau avec détermination.

Saya, elle, avait récupéré le manteau qu'elle portait en partant pour sa mission et avait enfilé son masque d'Anbu. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait repensé aux objectifs qu'elle avait en partant de Konoha et elle se rendit alors compte que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était Anbu, c'est-à-dire depuis plus de quatre ans, elle n'avait pas rempli sa mission. Rien ne l'avait empêchée de la mener à bien. Elle était tombée sur Orochimaru et avait perdu mais à peine une semaine après elle était de nouveau sur pied. Et même si elle avait été faite prisonnière, elle aurait pu s'enfuir facilement, d'autant plus que Yoji lui avait fait promettre de ne pas parler d'eux mais jamais il n'avait mentionné l'obligation de rester (_NDLA : Bon, d'accord, ça tombait sous le sens, mais tant que c'est pas dit…_). Alors pourquoi être restée ?

Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une natte serrée et était la réplique exacte de l'Anbu qui s'était battu contre Orochimaru. Ne lui manquait que son sabre.

Ils étaient prêts…

Le soir finit par arriver. Quelques heures plus tôt, ils avaient récapitulé la tactique d'approche qu'ils allaient utiliser. Aussi restèrent-ils muets quand ils décidèrent, d'un regard, qu'il fallait partir. Yoji tendit son arme à Saya et s'élança. Elle caressa le katana et l'accrocha dans son dos. A l'instant où elle allait s'élancer à son tour, Itachi attrapa sa main et la tira vers lui pour l'enlacer :

- Quand ce sera fini, je te dirai.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement :

- Quand ce sera fini, je partirai…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre XIX : Fin**

Ils eurent tôt fait de rejoindre Yoji, qui les attendait à une centaine de mètres du repère d'Orochimaru. Tout était calme. Il n'y avait aucun garde qui surveillait les environs. A l'entrée de ce qui ressemblait à une large grotte, une petite habitation avait été construite :

(Deux hommes à l'intérieur. Faible force. Pas de danger.)

(Un piège à l'entrée de la caverne. Hum… Genjutsu…)

(Bien. Allons-y.)

Ils se levèrent et atteignirent le cabanon en quelques bons. Sous la porte, un rais de lumière dépassait et des rires étouffés se laissaient entendre. Ils approchèrent lentement et à un nouvel éclat de rire, ils entrèrent. Les deux ninjas n'eurent pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, leurs deux têtes roulaient déjà par terre tandis que leurs corps s'écroulaient dans les bras de Yoji et Itachi. Ils les déposèrent sans bruit et suivirent Saya qui avait trouvé un passage donnant sur la caverne. Ils avancèrent à pas feutrés et lents, redoutant les pièges qu'Orochimaru aurait pu placer.

A peine cinq minutes après avoir accédé au couloir, Saya attrapa la manche de Yoji qui marchait devant elle :

(Qu'y a-t-il ?)

(Des présences. Dix-sept. Animales.)

(Des serpents ?)

(Sûrement. Itachi ?)

(Mon sharingan n'a aucun effet sur les animaux.)

(Laissez.)

A ces mots, Saya s'avança avec assurance en dégainant son sabre. Pendant une ou deux secondes, Itachi et Yoji crurent apercevoir un éclat rouge sang sur la lame et la jeune fille disparut dans le noir. Inquiet, Itachi activa son œil et la discerna un peu plus loin. Elle était debout, les bras tendus en croix et son katana posé à terre. Elle invitait manifestement les serpents à se jeter sur elle. Alarmé, le renégat voulut s'avancer à son tour mais Yoji le retint. A cet instant, les reptiles s'élancèrent. A peine avaient-ils esquissé un mouvement que Saya se penchait, attrapait son sabre et adoptait une position étrange, et aussitôt, elle détruisit ses agresseurs.

Quand il fut sûr de lui, Itachi fit signe à Yoji qu'ils pouvaient continuer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur de Saya, ils remarquèrent que ses yeux étaient ouverts. Elle respirait par saccades et avait un sourire de démence sur les lèvres. D'un même geste, les deux hommes posèrent leur main sur son épaule et elle se ressaisit tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Ils continuèrent à avancer dans le couloir pendant dix minutes avant de tomber sur un carrefour. Les deux shinobis se tournèrent vers Saya qui, sans les regarder commençait à former des signes avec ses mains :

(Saya ?)

Une boule de lumière se forma devant elle :

(Saya ?! Arrête, c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer !)

Itachi la prit par les épaules et la secoua, trop anxieux à l'idée qu'elle puisse s'épuiser autant que dans le labyrinthe. Mais elle ne se souciait pas de lui et finit par le repousser violemment. La sphère grossissait à vue d'œil et quand elle sembla avoir atteint la taille que désirait Saya, elle devint soudainement invisible et Yoji et Itachi crurent sentir comme une légère brise qui se projetait sur eux. Cinq ou six minutes plus tard, ils suivaient Saya qui s'était élancé dans le couloir de gauche sans un mot ou regard pour eux.

A nouveau, ils durent faire face à des pièges qu'Orochimaru avait tendus. Mais cette fois-ci, la jeune fille avançait sans se soucier de ses deux compagnons et à un virage, elle passa une trappe en les laissant se démêler seuls et ils la perdirent de vue. Ce n'était pas fondamentalement un problème pour eux de devoir avancer sans elle mais malgré tout, ils avançaient moins vite et surtout ils s'inquiétaient.

Ils ne parlaient pas. En mission (surtout une mission pareille) ils n'avaient pas à parler. Ils avançaient tant bien que mal et déjouaient les pièges grâce au sharingan de Itachi. Certains avaient déjà été neutralisés par Saya mais beaucoup s'étaient renouvelés entre temps. Finalement, ils atteignirent une grande salle aux murs de marbre et qui comportaient treize portes. Des bruits de combat provenaient de celle qui se trouvait juste en face des deux renégats et ils se dirigèrent vers elle avec détermination.

A l'intérieur, tout était délabré. Les murs étaient défoncés, tous les objets étaient détruits. Trois ninjas se battaient, deux contre un, tandis qu'un homme, assis sur un trône d'où sortaient deux serpents de bronze, regardait la scène avec délectation. Les trois shinobis s'arrêtèrent en voyant les renégats entrer :

- Vous voilà enfin, dit Orochimaru avec un sourire machiavélique. J'espérais que votre ami serait mort à votre arrivée mais il semblerait que mes deux petits soient trop faibles pour ça…

Les deux petits en question retournèrent aux côtés de leur maître et Saya se retrouva seule au milieu de la salle. Elle se tenait debout, son sabre à la main et la tête baissée. Son masque gisait à quelques mètres d'elle :

- Sakki… Sakki… Sakki !!

Soudain, elle se rua sur les trois hommes qui lui faisaient face, la pointe de son sabre en avant. Kabuto et Sasuke se précipitèrent pour l'empêcher de porter son coup à Orochimaru et leur violent combat reprit.

Saya avait sans aucun doute le dessus sur ses adversaires. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle avait la possibilité de les tuer, elle les laissait s'échapper avec un sourire.

Soudain, Orochimaru se leva et s'approcha des deux ninjas qui regardaient la scène avec incompréhension, sans savoir s'ils pouvaient intervenir. Arrivé à quelques mètres, il se retourna et contempla le combat avec eux :

- C'est décidément très intéressant n'est-ce pas ? Ces Horoshi sont magnifiques à la nouvelle lune.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'énerva Itachi.

- Alors vous ne savez pas ? …Comment l'as-tu ralliez à toi Yoji ? Je croyais qu'elle appartenait à Tsunade maintenant.

- Que sais-tu de cette kunoichi ? demanda l'intéressé.

- Hum… J'ai posé la première question.

- Nous l'avons trouvé après votre combat.

- Ohhhh !!! Très intéressant ! C'est donc bien la même. Elle a survécu à mes petits chéris ? Succulent !!

Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire :

- Des yeux splendides, n'est-ce pas ? Cette couleur rouge est la plus pure que je n'ai jamais vue.

- Réponds à ma question, Oro ! Comment la connais-tu ?

- Hum… Quand je suis parti de Konoha, ce n'était encore qu'un enfant… Je voulais l'emmener avec moi mais cette saleté de Sarutobi s'en est mêlée.

-…

- Un enfant merveilleux vous ne trouvez pas ? A sept ans, elle a tué ses derniers parents de sang froid lors d'une nuit comme celle-ci, une nuit sans lune. En temps normal, ils arrivent à contenir leurs pulsions meurtrières mais leur folie atteint son paroxysme quand l'astre lunaire n'est plus visible. Certains arrivent à se contrôler plusieurs nouvelles lunes d'affilée mais il arrive toujours un moment où ils ne peuvent plus se retenir et alors ils tuent tout ce qu'ils trouvent « dangereux ». Passionnant !!

Il se léchait les lèvres de ravissement. Itachi n'en pouvait plus et se jeta sur Orochimaru, suivi de près par Yoji. Aussitôt, Sasuke laissa Kabuto seul avec Saya et vint aux côtés de son maître. Le jeune homme empêcha Itachi de porter un coup à Orochimaru et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à une autre pièce.

Dans cette pièce, il s'arrêta un instant et laissa son frère contempler l'endroit. Les murs étaient tous noirs et des dessins qui ressemblaient à des vagues blanches étaient peints sur trois d'entre eux. Sasuke avait le dos tourné à son frère et regardait le plafond :

- Je suis plus fort qu'avant tu sais ?

Son cou commença alors à être envahi par un dessin identique à celui qui était dessiné sur les murs. Puis ses bras et sa main encore valide. Et ses cheveux et sa peau finirent par changer totalement de couleur. Son aura était puissante :

- Bien plus fort qu'avant.

Alors il s'élança sur son frère et le griffa au visage. Un combat acharné débuta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De son côté, Yoji se battait contre Kabuto et une vingtaine de ninjas qui avaient soudainement surgi de nulle part. Le renégat supposait qu'ils s'étaient cachés dans une pièce totalement fermée et que par voie de fait, Saya n'avait pas pu les localiser, puisqu'elle n'avait pas utilisé sa technique héréditaire. En tous cas, il avait du boulot ! Mine de rien, Kabuto avait bien progressé et les autres ninjas n'étaient pas trop mauvais. Il les finirait facilement mais il lui faudrait tout de même un peu de temps.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saya, elle, restait depuis plusieurs minutes face à Orochimaru sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ils se regardaient sans un mot avec chacun un sourire d'aliéné :

- Sakki, murmura Saya en proie au tourment.

- Oh oui… Tu sens le sang qui t'appelle n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi essaies-tu de résister ? …C'est tellement dommage que ce sale singe t'ait enlevée à moi ce jour-là. Nous aurions pu faire tant de choses. Mais il n'est pas encore trop tard.

- Sakki.

- Avec moi, tu auras tout le sang que tu voudras. Qu'en dis-tu ? Une vie libre, à tuer quand bon te semble, à tuer qui tu veux. Le sang et la mort à portée de main.

- Sakki !

- Tu es folle… Et parfaite. Absolument parfaite.

Il la déshabillait du regard en se léchant les lèvres. Il la voulait. C'était sa chose. Elle lui appartenait. A lui ! Doucement, il releva sa main pour attraper quelque chose dans son dos. Bientôt, il toucherait le pommeau. A l'instant où il sentit le bois, il entendit un murmure à son oreille :

- Tututu… Ce n'est pas bien d'essayer de tricher.

Il attrapa son sabre et porta un coup que Saya para avec son katana. Le choc se fit entendre jusque dans la salle où combattaient les deux frères.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi perdu le fil de son combat durant un centième de seconde et faillit se faire trancher la gorge par un kunaï. Il était au milieu de la pièce, debout et immobile :

- Que fais-tu ? s'écria Sasuke. Je t'interdis de te rendre aussi facilement !!

Itachi ne bougeait pas. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Un shuriken passa devant ses yeux à quelques centimètres de son visage, et alla se planter dans le mur :

- Défends-toi ! rugit Sasuke. J'attends cet instant depuis trop longtemps. Je dois te tuer dans un véritable combat et venger la mort de ma famille.

- Est-ce leur mort que tu dois venger, ou ton honneur ? Cet honneur que tu as souillé en t'enfuyant lâchement devant moi.

- J'étais un enfant ! C'était il y a longtemps.

- Pourtant, aujourd'hui, tu me cours encore après pour que je m'occupe de toi. Tu es toujours cet enfant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trois autres ninjas venaient de tomber sous la lance de Yoji :

- Plus que quatorze. Je me suis trompé Kabuto, tu n'as pas beaucoup avancé depuis que nous nous sommes vus la dernière fois. Te laisser la vie sauve il y a trois ans n'était pas très utile on dirait, tu n'as absolument pas progressé.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas beaucoup plus puissant, mais j'ai bien amélioré ma tactique de combat. Aujourd'hui, je suis plus intelligent et plus prévoyant.

- Ah ? C'était pourtant de ton intelligence dont je parlais…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était fort. Il était vraiment très fort. Il enchaînait les jutsus à une vitesse effarante pour un humain normal. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour combattu un adversaire ainsi capable de lui tenir tête. Non ! C'était impossible qu'un simple humain puisse rivaliser avec elle et son sabre. Impossible !!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi commença à s'en aller, tournant ainsi le dos à son frère :

- Lâche ! Tu t'enfuis comme un lâche !!

- Crois ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal.

- … La vérité, c'est que tu as peur de te battre contre moi. Tu as peur de te battre à fond. Peur des conséquences.

Itachi s'arrêta :

- Je suis au courant. Le sharingan te tue à petit feu si tu l'utilises trop. Peuh ! Tu ne vaux plus rien.

L'espace d'un instant, Itachi hésita.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Encore onze. Il allait bientôt en finir avec eux.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle avait toujours été invaincue. Elle et son sabre, ils étaient invincibles. Comment un sale serpent comme lui pouvait-il s'opposer à elle ? A eux ?

Quelque chose de chaud perlait à sa tempe. Elle passa sa main sur son front et la tint devant elle. C'était rouge. Rouge et chaud. Du sang ? Son sang ? Impossible !! C'était impossible !! Il ne pouvait pas la blesser. Il ne pouvait pas la blesser, elle ! Si le sang devait couler, c'était le sien. Uniquement le sien ! Elle devait réagir. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser ainsi humilier par un petit être insignifiant tel que ce serpent. Elle ne pouvait pas si facilement accepter de perdre !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neuf… Huit...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi allait se retourner quand il entendit un cri dans son esprit. Un cri de douleur intense. Un cri qui le fit souffrir. Qui le fit souffrir plus que tout ce qu'il avait déjà endurer jusque là. Il sentait son corps brûler de l'intérieur. Il avait plus froid que s'il avait été pris dans la glace. Un étau se refermait sur lui et lui brisait les os. Il ressentait une souffrance atroce. Il suffoquait, se noyait, sentait tout son sang se retirer de son corps, dans une douleur plus abominable que ce qu'il avait imaginé de la plus horrible des morts. Que lui arrivait-il ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sept. Saya s'était assise par terre, son sabre posé sur ses mains tournées vers le ciel. Elle dodelinait de la tête et avait des soubresauts dans tout le corps. De là où il était, Yoji crut qu'elle était en transe. Que se passait-il ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi faillit tomber à genou quand il ressentit le second cri. Qui criait ainsi ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'arrivait plus à se contenir. A la contenir. L'autre. Elle allait tout détruire. Non !!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un troisième. Un troisième cri. De plus en plus fort. Sasuke ne bougeait pas. Ne l'entendait-il pas ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinq. Plus que cinq sbires et Kabuto et il pourrait tuer Orochimaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhhh. Non !! Qu'elle ne sorte pas. La mort. La mort plutôt que la voir sortir et tout détruire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre. Saya tremblait de plus en plus. Pourquoi restait-elle ainsi par terre ? Et Orochimaru qui la contemplait avec délice. Que se passait-il ? Trois. Que faisait-elle ? Elle passait sa main sur sa lame et du sang coulait tout autour d'elle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le cri. La douleur. Terminés ? Une angoisse encore plus douloureuse. Il fallait qu'il sache.

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour retourner là où les autres ninjas se battaient encore. Une ombre se plaça devant lui :

- Je ne te laisserai pas te moquer plus longtemps de moi. Tu ne veux pas te battre, ce n'est pas grave. Tu mourras quand même.

Itachi sentit une douleur sourde pénétrer son ventre. Par réflexe, il dégaina son sabre et le planta devant lui. Sasuke le regarda une dernière fois avant de glisser à terre. Il tenait encore le kunaï qu'il avait planté dans le ventre de son frère et y resta accroché pendant un moment. Puis Itachi retira l'arme et il l'allongea doucement sur le sol. Sasuke tremblait et sursautait, il n'était pas encore mort. Itachi s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu as combattu et sauver ton honneur et celui de nos parents. Ton chemin se termine mon frère.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto était devant lui, entouré de deux ninjas blessés. Alors que Yoji allait s'élancer, un sourire de son adversaire le retint. Soudain, il le vit tuer lui-même ses deux compagnons :

- Que t'arrive-t-il Kabuto ? Tu es tellement acculé que tu en perds la tête ?

Il gardait pourtant son sourire. Et il entama une série de signes. Aussitôt, tous les cadavres qui les entouraient se relevèrent et allèrent le rejoindre :

- Je t'avais dit que j'avais progressé.

Yoji eut un sourire de résignation, il se savait trop fatigué pour pouvoir se battre contre Orochimaru après ça…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi se releva quand le corps qu'il tenait tendrement dans ses bras cessa de bouger. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte quand il entendit un hurlement, non pas dans sa tête cette fois, mais provenant de la salle. Il s'y précipita.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoji vit la vingtaine de ninjas se ruer sur lui quand un hurlement strident lui écorcha les tympans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était magnifique ! Elle se réveillait pleinement. Orochimaru était aux anges, il allait enfin voir la véritable force de l'Horoshi. Splendide !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Yoji se battait contre Saya aux côtés de Kabuto et d'une dizaine de ninjas. Non ! Il se trompait. C'était Saya qui les attaquait tous à la fois. Elle s'acharnait contre eux comme une furie.

Yoji réussit à s'approcher de Itachi, et Kabuto d'Orochimaru tandis que la jeune fille découpait avec fureur et jubilation le dernier des dix ninjas :

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Itachi à son compagnon qui reprenait son souffle à côté de lui.

Saya posa son sabre à côté d'elle et se mit à genoux devant un des corps :

- Que fait-elle ? demanda Kabuto.

- Elle a faim, répondit Orochimaru en riant.

Ils la virent alors mordre la blessure du cadavre et commencer à boire le sang qui coulait.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? s'écria Itachi. Je ne comprends pas.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, répondit Yoji. Elle s'est laissée prendre par son besoin de tuer. Je crois qu'elle réussissait à se retenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle récupère son sabre. La nouvelle lune…

- Tu savais ? s'emporta Itachi. Tu savais et tu l'as laissée venir avec nous ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je viens juste de comprendre.

Yoji semblait aussi mal que Itachi. Les quatre ninjas restaient sans voix face au spectacle qui s'affichait devant leurs yeux. Même Orochimaru semblait déconcerté. Saya buvait ce sang et dévorait ce corps comme si cela avait été normal. Le liquide rouge formait une marre autour d'elle et giclait un peu partout. Elle mordait dans la chair comme un animal affamé.

Itachi n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait plus de la voir ainsi. Des images d'elle lui revenaient à l'esprit ; quand elle se battait joyeusement contre lui, quand elle riait avec Isa et Marek. Il la revoyait qui se querellait avec Sasori pour une histoire absurde, quelque chose comme une surdose de sel dans le poulet qu'il avait servi. Il se souvenait de cette nuit où il la regardait dormir et où elle avait murmuré gomen dans son sommeil. Toutes ces fois où elle avait demandé pardon. Elle se sentait tellement coupable. Se souvenait-elle de la nuit où elle avait tué sa famille ? Les avait-elle tué de la même façon ? Vivait-elle avec le souvenir de leur mort ? Avait-elle si mal depuis tout ce temps ? Les cris qu'il avait entendus, c'était les siens ? Les derniers cris juste avant de perdre le contrôle ? Elle savait qu'elle n'allait plus réussir à se retenir. Mais elle les avait suivis, elle les avait guidés. Il entendait encore les cris résonner dans sa tête. Comme il avait mal.

Itachi commença à marcher en direction de la jeune fille :

- Que fais-tu ? Tu es fou ?

Il ne répondit pas et continua à avancer. Orochimaru et Kabuto le regardaient faire en silence. Quand il fut à quelques mètres d'elle, il s'arrêta et rengaina son sabre :

- Saya ?

Elle attrapa un autre corps et commença à le dépecer et à jouer avec :

- Saya, recommença Itachi.

Elle tourna un peu la tête et sembla le remarquer. Elle se retourna et se releva, recroquevillée sur elle-même, un bras dans la main. Son visage était couvert de sang. Ses yeux étaient rouges et une pupille noire s'était formée, une pupille en ellipse. Elle n'avait plus d'ongles mais des griffes et ses dents étaient devenues de véritables crocs. Un animal sauvage. Elle huma l'air en regardant Itachi et porta le bras mort à sa bouche pour en déchirer un morceau. Le jeune homme serrait les dents et les poings. L'odeur du sang était si forte qu'elle lui faisait tourner la tête :

- Saya ? Ressaisis-toi. Ca, ce n'est pas toi.

Elle hocha la tête et mordit à nouveau dans le bras et le mâcha en regardant Itachi d'un air intrigué. A nouveau, elle huma l'air, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Itachi fit un pas vers elle et elle recula aussitôt :

- Pourquoi as-tu peur ? Tu sais bien que je ne te ferais rien.

Il attrapa le fourreau de son katana, le lança au loin et fit à nouveau un pas. Saya jeta alors le bras qu'elle tenait et fit un pas elle aussi. Elle semblait vouloir comprendre en jouant comme un animal. Le jeune homme fit un autre pas, et elle l'imita encore. Elle reprit alors une posture plus droite. Itachi esquissa un troisième pas en avant mais un projectile arriva droit sur lui et il le reçut dans la main, bien qu'il ait reculé. Il se tourna vers celui qui l'avait lancé et vit Kabuto qui le défiait du regard et Orochimaru qui jubilait :

- J'espère que tu n'espères pas qu'elle redevienne « normale », s'amusa-t-il. Elle est tellement plus belle comme ça.

Itachi lui lança un regard noir et se tourna vers Saya qui regardait elle aussi vers les deux ninjas. Elle tourna alors lentement la tête vers lui et posa ses yeux sur sa main blessée. Le silence envahit la pièce. Et puis elle s'approcha de Itachi et prit sa main dans les siennes. Elle la regarda avec intérêt :

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien.

A ces mots, elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Et soudain, elle attrapa le kunaï et l'arracha. Elle le contempla quelques secondes et voulut le replanter mais Itachi l'évita. Elle semblait froissée et réessaya, sans succès, puis encore, et encore, et finalement elle entama un combat :

- Arrête ! Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas et prenait un véritable plaisir à lutter. Au fur et à mesure, Itachi ne semblait plus suffire et elle s'attaqua également à Yoji et Kabuto.

Si les deux renégats évitaient de la blesser, Kabuto, lui, essayait bel et bien de la tuer et il réussit à la couper au bras d'où un filet de sang s'échappa.

Elle s'arrêta et contempla l'œuvre de l'ancien Anbu pendant un moment. Puis elle essuya le sang et lécha sa main :

- Pfff ! Elle est complètement folle, ricana Kabuto à l'adresse d'Orochimaru. Elle ne vous servira à rien.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers son maître :

- Elle ne vaut plus rien seigneur O…

La pointe d'un sabre jaillit de sa gorge et l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Saya retira son katana et le corps de Kabuto s'écroula au sol tandis qu'elle léchait la lame avec contentement. Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Orochimaru et il s'élança à son tour.

Les quatre ninjas se battaient. Pour une raison que ni Yoji ni Itachi ne comprenaient, Saya ne s'attaquait pas à Orochimaru, qui en retour évitait de la toucher. Ils étaient exténués et surtout ils ne voulaient pas risquer de blesser la jeune fille. Ils perdaient pied de plus en plus et ils ne savaient plus comment s'en sortir.

Itachi repensa à la nuit où il s'était battu avec Saya et où elle avait failli le tuer. Elle s'était arrêté juste à temps. Alors peut-être… Mais non. On était loin de la nouvelle lune à ce moment-là et elle n'était pas complètement prise par sa folie. Mais… Yoji et lui étaient épuisés et ils allaient bientôt perdre, c'était inévitable. Comment faire ? Quelle était la solution ? Comment battre Saya et Orochimaru sans la blesser ?

Il fit signe à Yoji de se rapprocher de lui. Ils combattaient toujours mais il réussit à lui exposer son idée :

(Concentre-toi sur Saya pour le moment. Il faut qu'Orochimaru pense qu'il peut s'écarter du combat et regarder la scène.)

(A quoi pense-tu ?)

(A un moyen de sauver Saya.)

(Pense à te sauver toi aussi Koori-kun)

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et comme le lui avait demander Itachi, Yoji centralisa ses attaques sur la jeune fille tandis que son compagnon faisait de même de son côté.

Comme prévu, Orochimaru cessa le combat après quelques minutes et s'éloigna un peu pour mieux voir. Et tout en luttant, Itachi essaya de parler à Saya :

(Saya. Réveille-toi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas nous tuer. Tu ne veux pas revivre ça, n'est-ce pas ?)

Elle continuait à les assaillir de coups. Ses yeux étaient démentiels :

(Saya. Bas-toi. Bas-toi contre toi-même.)

Ses coups étaient puissants et précis. Elle réussit à blesser Yoji à la jambe :

- Saya !

Yoji blessé, ellese désintéressa bien vite de lui et ne se concentra plus que sur Itachi :

(Je sais ce que tu ressens Saya. Moi aussi, tous les jours je les revois… La nuit, je ne dors plus. Tous ces visages dans la tête. Les cris. Parfois en pleine journée. Je sais… Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Saya. Je sais que tu ne me feras rien, n'est-ce pas ?)

Il était de plus en plus proche de la défaite. Il n'arrivait plus à la contenir. Elle se précipitait sur Itachi quand il remarqua ses yeux. Elle pleurait… Il perdit brusquement toute combativité et laissa tomber le kunaï qu'il tenait à la main. Qu'elle le tue. Oui, qu'elle le tue maintenant. Au moins, elle cesserait de se battre en elle-même. Il pouvait bien mourir pour elle :

- Itachi !

Au cri de Yoji, le ninja vit les yeux de Saya redevenir soudainement noirs et il la perdit aussitôt de vue … Il regarda toute la pièce sans la trouver et sentit quelque chose l'éclabousser derrière lui. Il cligna des yeux et se retourna lentement avec appréhension…

Elle était là, le dos tourné vers lui. La lame d'un sabre ressortait entre ses omoplates et du sang gouttait à la pointe. Orochimaru était à quelques centimètres en face d'elle, dans le même état. L'homme retira d'un coup son sabre du corps de Saya et elle tomba dans les bras d'Itachi. Yoji apparut, ôta le katana du corps d'Orochimaru et lui trancha la tête, faisant jaillir le sang. Itachi se laissa tomber à genoux, Saya toujours dans ses bras.

Elle… Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas elle. Comment pouvait-elle mourir ? Pas comme ça. Pas comme ça ! Pas maintenant ! Jamais !!

Elle le regardait en tremblant. Yoji s'approcha et essuya tendrement un filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche :

- Elle ne peut pas mourir, murmura Itachi. Elle va survivre, hein ? Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure. Comme la nuit dernière, quand elle s'est coupée la main.

- Elle a reçu un sabre dans le corps et les poumons sont transpercés. Elle a beau avoir une capacité de récupération hors du commun, elle …

Il ne réussit pas à terminer et détourna les yeux :

- Soigne-la !

- Et comment ? Je ne connais aucun jutsu de guérison !

- Soigne-là ! Trouve quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure !!

Une main se rapprocha de son visage et le caressa. Elle était froide. Il regarda Saya qui lui souriait :

- Ne t'en fais pas, on va trouver comment te soigner et tu vas vite aller mieux. Sasori est aussi bon en médecine qu'en poison.

- Je… T'avais dit que… Je partirais après…

Elle toussa, et cracha du sang. Il la serra dans ses bras et sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux :

- Je n'ai… Pas réussi… Devenir une… Etoile… Go… men… Tsu… Tsunade-sama... Dépêchez-vous… Prévenir les autres…

Elle se laissa complètement tomber dans les bras de Itachi. Elle avait cessé de trembler, et sa respiration était presque imperceptible. Soudain, Itachi se releva et commença à courir vers la sortie. Ses jambes le portaient inconsciemment. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait.

Autour du jeune homme, Yoji déjouait autant que possible les pièges qui subsistaient encore. Des serpents essayèrent à plusieurs reprises de venger leur maître mais la colère du renégat était telle qu'il les détruisait avant même qu'ils aient tenté quoi que ce soit. Il ne tenait plus. Tout ce qui avait appartenu de près ou de loin à Orochimaru devait disparaître !

Après dix minutes de course ininterrompue, ils arrivèrent enfin dehors. Là, Itachi déposa Saya sur le sol et contempla le ciel :

- Regarde, elles sont là. Pour toi, Saya. Uniquement pour toi.

Elle gardait les yeux fermés et ne bougeait pas. Son joli sourire était éteint.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au dernier étage du plus haut immeuble de Konoha, une femme était assise à son bureau, la tête posée sur un document et entourée de trois énormes piles de feuilles entassées. Un filé de bave perlait aux commissures de ses lèvres. Elle se réveilla quand une petite tornade se forma devant elle. A l'intérieur, une couverture de livre se créa et reçut de nulle part un nombre incalculable de feuilles. Quand elle fut remplie, elle se referma et tomba doucement sur le bureau. Tsunade se frotta les yeux pour mieux voir. Elle approcha sa main du livre et l'attrapa. Sur la couverture, quelque chose était écrit :

« Rapport de mission. Horoshi Saya. »

Elle caressa l'objet et le serra contre elle en souriant tristement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoji regarda Itachi s'avancer vers la jeune fille. Il passait sa main dans les cheveux noirs et caressa le visage livide :

- Envole-toi maintenant, murmura-t-il. Envole-toi et pars les retrouver...

Il se pencha sur elle et sanglota :

- Elles t'attendaient depuis si longtemps. Mon étoile...


	20. Délire de fin

**Chapitre XX : Délire de fin**

CaeliC : Eh ben voilà ! C'est finitas !!! Bon, c'est pas géant mais je m'en fous, j'assume !!!

_CaeliC, le poing triomphalement brandit devant son ordi, toute seule dans sa chambre..._

CaeliC : Hum, bon, non, tout à fait sérieusement (-o-), j'ai bien aimé écrire cette ficounette et si vous êtes allé(e)s jusqu'au bout, j'ose espérer que vous avez aimé la lire -. Bon, pour la fin... Je sais qu'elle est vraiment longue/lente (j'ai remarqué en l'écrivant) mais j'arrivai pas à résumer plus '--... Enfin, dans l'esprit, j'l'aime bien quand même -

Saya : Quoi ? Tu me fais crever et tu dis que tu aimes bien ta foutue fin ?

CaeliC : Ben... Voui...

Saya : Non mais ça va pas ? Je suis pas du tout d'accord ! Je veux pas mourir !!

Itachi : Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'elle meure.

Saya : Oh, toi ça va, hein ?!

Itachi : Ben quoi ? J'essaye de te soutenir, moi.

Saya : Oui mais on le sait. Tu le dis déjà dans ton texte que si jamais je meurs, tu me suivras aussitôt dans la mort parce que ta vie serait trop insupportable sans moi !

_Gros blanc…_

Saya : Hum, bon, toujours est-il que je veux que tu me refasses tout de suite la fin !

CaeliC : Mais...

Saya : Pour demain sans faute !

CaeliC : Mais...

Saya : Pas de "mais" ! Allez, au boulot !

CaeliC : Mais... J'ai pas le temps...

_Itachi et Saya se marrent comme des baleines (Si ! Une baleine, ça se marre !!)_

Saya : Toi ? Pas le temps ? Dis pas de conneries, tu bosses jamais.

CaeliC : …………………………………...

_Gros blanc… Touchée en plein coeur. Rien à répondre à ça '--_

Saya : Bon, on est d'accord alors.

CaeliC : Mais…

_CLAC ! Saya et Itachi sont déjà sortis_

_Long, long blanc..._

CaeliC : …Comment je fais, moi ?

Yoji : Je peux le faire à ta place si tu veux…

CaeliC o : Vrai ?! Tu ferais ça ?

Yoji : Ben, je suis ton personnage, donc… J'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire… '--

CaeliC : Hum… C'est vrai… (héhéhé) Mais dis-moi ? Tu voudrais pas aussi , par hasard ?

Yoji : Mais bien sûr, avec plaisir !

(Yaoutch !! Yeah !! La vie est magnifique)

_CaeliC et Yoji sortent en se tenant amoureusement par la taille…La salle est vide_

_Naruto et Sakura entre dans la salle_

Sakura : C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Naruto : Ben quoi ? C'est une fic, quoi ? Toi non plus t'aime pas la fin ?

Sakura : MAIS CA VA PAS DU TOUT !!!

Naruto : Heu… J'ai perdu le fil, là… C'est quoi qui va pas encore ?

Sakura : Tu te rends compte qu'elle ose faire une fic sur un manga qui porte TON nom et que tu fais qu'une petite apparition de rien du tout au début du premier chapitre.

Naruto : Sakura ? Tu me défends, là ?

_Naruto, les yeux qui pétillent… pétillent… pétillent…_

Sakura : En plus, je te rappelle qu'elle l'a appelé « Naruto » sa nullité, pas « Saya » !! Tu devrais être le personnage principal !!

_Aux anges, le Naruto_

Sakura : Faut pas te laisser faire !!

_Naruto, prêt à prendre la kunoichi dans ses bras_

Sakura : Non mais c'est vrai quoi !! Si tu étais le personnage principal, j'aurais sûrement un super rôle !! Genre la jolie fille qu'il faut aller libérer, même au prix de sa propre vie…

_Désillusion totale de Naruto et chaudes larmes._

Sakura : Ben quoi ? T'es pas d'accord ?

Naruto : T'es dure Sakura-chan.

Sakura : Pfff !! Tu m'énerves, tu comprends rien ! Je me casse !!

_CLAC !!!!!_

Naruto : Sniff !! Bah, au moins Sasuke crève comme un rat !! èé Pour une fois, c'est pas lui le beau gosse qui se tape toutes les jolies filles… Mais pourquoi c'est jamais moi qui ais le beau rôle ?!?!?!?!? C'est pas justeuh !!!

_Se reprend en entendant des voix qui s'approchent et s'en va en reniflant._

Kisame : Pourquoi j'ai toujours un rôle pourri dans les fics ?!!!

CaeliC : Ben je sais pas, moi. Peut-être parce que t'as une trop sale gueule.

Kisame : Et puis, je te ferrai remarqué que t'as bousillé mon nom et que tu m'as appelé Kodaime tout au long de ta fic avariée !!

CaeliC : (hihi)Hum… Désolée, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça… Mais quand je me suis rendue compte de ma connerie, il était déjà trop tard… Gomen gomen -

Kisame : Non mais tu crois quand même pas t'en tirer aussi facilement !! Je vais te trucider !!

_Il dégaine son sabre et essaye de trancher votre obligée_

CaeliC : CAELIC KICK !!!

_Fin tragique de Kisame qui vole jusqu'à un pot de fleur… Trois minutes de silence…_

Yoji : Eh, doucement, j'en ai besoin pour mon organisation, moi.

CaeliC : Gomen '-- J't'en recommanderai un à Kishimoto-sama…

Yoji : Mouaif… Bon, en tous cas, tiens.

_Tend un manuscrit gribouillé à CaeliC_

CaeliC : Questcequecestquecetruc ?

Yoji : Ben ta nouvelle fin…

CaeliC : Mais comment tu as eu le temps de l'écrire ? On s'est pas lâché de…Hum hum…

CaeliC's pensées : (N'en disons pas plus, on pourrait nous entendre…)

Yoji : …Ben… J'ai toujours voulu être écrivain… Je l'avais déjà, il m'a suffit de le retrouver dans ma chambre.

CaeliC : Dans ton merdier ?! T'es vraiment super balèze, toi. Dommage qu'on n'en sache pas plus sûr toi…

Yoji : Ca, c'est de ta faute !!

_CaeliC qui se fait toute petite_

CaeliC : Heu… Oups ? Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, t'en fais pas.

Yoji : Mouaif…

_Réalise ce que CaeliC vient de dire_

Yoji : Tu ferais une nouvelle fic avec moi en personnage principal ??

CaeliC : Ben non (ton tranchant) ! Mais j'essaierai que les persos soient un peu mieux décris…

_Yoji qui s'en va en courant…_

CaeliC : Ben quoi ? Keske j'ai dit ?

_Aucun savoir faire avec les sentiments des acteurs…_

_Gros blanc_

CaeliC : Bon ! C'est pas tout ça ! Voyons ce qu'il nous a pondu…

_Gros blanc…_

CaeliC : Hum… Bon… Je me pends tout de suite, où j'attends que Saya me trucide ?

_Marche lente et résignée de CaeliC_

CaeliC's pensées : (Ne jamais faire confiance aux comédiens. Ne jamais faire confiance aux comédiens. Ne jamais faire confiance aux comédiens…)

…Fin…


End file.
